Vivir sin Ti PARTE TRES
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: #1cada15días. Relato 8. Han pasado 10 años desde que Ranma decidió hacerse cargo del dojo Tendo. Repasando lo que ha sido su vida, Ranma se siente satisfecho con lo que hace aunque aún no logra vivir un solo día sin recordar a Akane... Sabe que debería olvidarla pero... ¿Y si hubiera una razón para que su mente siguiera aferrandose con tanta fuerza al recuerdo de su prometida?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo historias absurdas con ellos y las comparto para alegrar los días tristes a quien se atreva a leer ^^

.

.

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis con ello!

.

**Relato 8****: 30/12—13/01**

…

**..**

**.**

**Vivir sin ti**

**.**

Tercera Parte: con 26 años.

**1.**

—Aniversario—

.

—Y eso ha sido todo por hoy… ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!

Ranma realizó la reverencia y sus alumnos le imitaron con la misma solemnidad y en profundo silencio. Al segundo siguiente, los veinte niños se irguieron y casi al mismo tiempo sus voces llenaron el dojo con exclamaciones y risas descontroladas. Estaban eufóricos porque adoraban las clases en el dojo Tendo y quizás, un poco también porque tenían todo el fin de semana por delante para jugar y disfrutar.

Ranma permaneció quieto, observando con deleite secreto las expresiones de emoción y entusiasmo de los niños mientras salían por la puerta, la mayoría formando pequeños grupos, al tiempo que comentaban la clase. Sus ojillos vivaces y ese semblante de perseverancia que mostraban era de lo mejor que el sensei podía contemplar.

Solo cuando el último niño abandonó el dojo, Ranma suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de relajarse. Hizo algunos ejercicios de estiramiento y comprobó, solo un poco sorprendido que se sentía bastante cansado; sus músculos ya no se recuperaban con la misma facilidad que antes tras soportar una semana entera de clases.

Claro que a parte del grupo de los niños, tenía distintos niveles y todas las clases tenían el cupo máximo de alumnos. Sí, era agotador pero también era señal de que el dojo iba mejor que nunca.

_Aunque no tengo ni treinta años_ se dijo el joven, refunfuñando para sí. _No debería costarme tanto recuperarme después de estas sesiones._

¿O sí?

Lo cierto es que nunca había trabajado tan duro como lo hacía en esos momentos.

Mientras se movía sobre la duela, realizando los movimientos y procurando controlar su respiración, Ranma dejó ir su mente. Pretendía dejarla en blanco del todo hasta relajarse pero, últimamente le costaba más. Sus pensamientos, obstinados, le empujaban a recordar todo tipo de cosas de su vida.

_Como si fuera un anciano decrépito_ se dijo, con una sonrisa para sí, y renunciado ya a dejar la mente en blanco.

A veces recordaba cosas de cuando era pequeño y vivía apaciblemente con su madre. Otras veces le llegaban malos recuerdos de su adolescencia, y a veces eran simples memorias de un año o dos atrás. Y recordaba a Akane. Casi todos los días se acordaba de ella de un modo u otro.

Curiosamente, sentía algo de dicha porque pensaba en ella feliz y orgullosa de él por todo lo que había logrado en esos diez años. Ranma no era naturalmente humilde, por eso no tenía problema en admitir que si el dojo Tendo había logrado resurgir de sus cenizas y salvarse había sido todo gracias a él.

Eso era un hecho. Y nadie lo discutiría.

Levantar el dojo del estado de precariedad y abandono en el que lo encontró no fue tarea fácil.

Tuvo que dedicar el primer año de su estadía allí a trabajar en otros gimnasios dando clases para ahorrar el dinero suficiente que le permitió, después, adecentarlo de nuevo para las clases y conseguir nuevo material… Pensando todo el tiempo que, en cuanto lograra eso, empezaría a dar sus propias clases de inmediato y sería su propio jefe.

Pero eso no fue tan fácil.

Resultó que la mayor dificultad para poner el dojo en marcha de nuevo estuvo en atraer a los alumnos.

Sacudió la cabeza al recordar aquellos días, al tiempo que encadenaba una nueva kata sin esfuerzo.

Tuvo que idear todo tipo de estrategias y tácticas para despertar el interés de los jóvenes de Nerima por el viejo dojo Tendo y su particular estilo de lucha.

Ciertamente, y esto era algo que nunca le había contado a su tío, la cosa empezó a mejorar cuando Ranma incluyó su nombre en la propaganda del dojo y eliminó el de Soun. El modo en que el señor Tendo dejó "tirados" a sus viejos alumnos tras la muerte de su hija no le había granjeado muy buena publicidad y la gente no olvida fácilmente. Por eso fue tan difícil lograr que volvieran a confiar en ellos, pero Ranma perseveró hasta lo imposible y al cabo de otro año más, empezó a recoger los frutos de sus esfuerzos.

_Al fin y al cabo, soy un genio_ se repitió con vanidad.

Hoy en día podía sentirse muy orgulloso de su trabajo.

Varios grupos de alumnos, todas las clases llenas, ¡incluso tenían lista de espera por si había vacantes! Y lo más importante de todo: el dojo Tendo había recuperado su buen nombre y su prestigio en la ciudad, así como nunca debió perderlo.

Sí, Ranma podía sentirse muy satisfecho por ello. Y también porque su buen hacer había mejorado la vida de toda la familia.

Aunque Soun Tendo nunca recuperó su salud del todo, desde que se deshiciera de la preocupación del gimnasio pasándosela a su yerno pareció revivir un poco. Se le veía más sereno, incluso más ilusionado y había ganado algo de fuerza física para retomar a su vez otros aspectos de su vida. Por otro lado, gracias a que volvía a ver dinero en la casa y más gente viviendo allí que pudiera cuidar de Soun, Kasumi se vio libre por fin de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio del joven doctor que había estado cotejándola durante años.

Ahora estaba casada y vivía feliz con su marido, ayudándole en su consultorio de acupuntura en un barrio cercano de la ciudad. Kasumi dudó mucho antes de tomar esta determinación, pero tanto Ranma como Nodoka la animaron a que lo hiciera y el hecho de que la madre de Ranma se quedara al mando del hogar, fue un punto a favor para ella.

Esa era otra de las cosas por las que Ranma se sentía satisfecho con su vida.

Por fin había podido darle un hogar estable y adecuado a su madre; ella vivía feliz encargándose de todo y atendiendo al bueno de Soun, y el chico había recuperado su buena relación con ella, como la que tenían cuando era un niño. Nodoka era uno de los pilares de la estabilidad emocional de Ranma, así como lo eran las artes marciales y el gimnasio. Sin ella, nada habría sido igual. Incluso le habría sido mucho más difícil levantar el dojo sin los buenos consejos de su madre.

Ranma daba gracias por tenerla a su lado.

_Todos los días estaría dando gracias_, se dijo.

Pero, por desgracia, no podía decir lo mismo del estafador de su padre.

Ranma gruñó al pensar en él y perdió la poca concentración que había logrado reunir. De modo que, con un resoplido, se puso a recoger el material que había usado durante la clase, intentando no tratarlo con demasiada agresividad.

Cuando pensaba en Genma Saotome, y trataba de no hacerlo muy a menudo, Ranma se ponía de muy mal humor; pero también (y eso era lo peor) sentía culpa.

_No me quedó otro remedio_ se dijo, como siempre hacía. _Ese bastardo no me dejó otra forma de actuar_.

Racionalmente sabía que era verdad e incluso su madre así se lo había dicho, pero a veces su corazón le traicionaba y la culpa volvía.

Se preguntó, como tantas otras veces lo hizo, si habría por el mundo muchos hijos que se hubiesen visto obligados a echar a su padre a la calle. Seguramente no, pero también se dijo que no debían existir muchos padres como el suyo.

_O eso espero._

Tras la boda, y a pesar de todo lo que Genma le había hecho padecer, Ranma no tuvo valor para echarle. Sabía que estaba dejando que el avaricioso y egoísta de su padre se saliera con la suya otorgándole aquello que tanto había ansiado; un techo y comida gratis para el resto de su vida sin que él tuviera que mover un solo dedo.

Lo sabía y aun así lo permitió.

Al principio todo fue bien, incluso parecía que su compañía y camaradería le hacían bien a su tío Soun y solo por eso valía la pena tener a su padre cerca. No ayudaba en casa, ni mucho menos en el dojo, pero al menos dejaba tranquila a su madre y parecía estar aburrido de sus trapicheos.

_Sí, eso parecía_.

Un año y medio después de la boda y cuando Ranma estaba más obsesionado que nunca con levantar el dojo, le llegó el rumor de que alguien había comenzado a buscar luchadores retirados para organizar peleas clandestinas donde, presumiblemente, se llevarían a cabo apuestas ilegales. No era algo que hubiera interesado a Ranma de no ser por qué esos rumores mencionaban su dojo como el lugar de las peleas.

Al principio pensó que solo eran historias sin importancia, incluso quizás chismorreos malintencionados de algún gimnasio rival que empezaba a preocuparse de que volvieran abrir sus puertas. No obstante, era algo demasiado serio como para dejarlo correr de modo que se puso a investigar y acabó descubriendo algo que, tal vez, debió haber imaginado desde el principio.

Los rumores eran ciertos y su padre estaba tras ellos.

Como el dojo no terminaba de arrancar, Genma decidió que podría sacar mucho más dinero organizando estas peleas allí. Por supuesto fue algo que decidió ejecutar por sí mismo, sin contar con nadie y mucho menos con su buen amigo Soun. Ranma desconocía si su querido padre pretendía hacerlo a escondidas o tenía pensado informar al resto de la familia; sospechaba que no, porque así todo lo que ganara sería enteramente suyo.

Cuando Ranma lo descubrió y le pidió explicaciones, el orgulloso padre Saotome no lo negó. ¡Es más! Le acusó de ser un inútil a la hora de encargarse del dojo y se justificó diciendo que aquel era un plan para ayudar a la familia.

Ranma no le creyó, nadie lo hizo. Y ahí fue cuando le pidió a Genma que se fuera del dojo. No fue fácil, de ningún modo su padre quería quedarse en la calle, pero el chico se puso firme pues había hecho la promesa de proteger ese lugar y su padre, si seguía allí, podría destruirlo con alguna otra de sus rocambolescas ideas con gran facilidad.

_No me quedó otra opción_.

Actualmente no sabía dónde podría estar su padre, ni le interesaba saberlo tampoco. Por más culpable que pudiera llegar a sentirse a veces, también albergaba un sincero alivio por haberse librado al fin de la nefasta influencia de ese hombre que le había amargado la infancia.

_¡Por fin! _ Pensó, resoplando. _Todo está ordenado._

Una vez que acabó de recoger todo, pasó un paño por el suelo para dejar la duela reluciente para su siguiente clase. Tomó su toalla y cerró la puerta. Caminó por el pasillo de madera y ya desde la puerta principal de la casa observó el dojo. Siempre que lo hacía sentía algo cálido en su corazón; orgullo, satisfacción, incluso ilusión… Había empezado a preparar a algunos de sus alumnos para los próximos torneos de artes marciales. ¡El dojo Tendo iba a competir a nivel nacional!

Ranma estaba contento. Sabía que durante los últimos diez años se había esforzado mucho para cumplir su promesa, incluso la había llevado más allá y veía el agradecimiento en los ojos de su tío. Eso era lo que más le importaba, al final.

Aunque, en los últimos tiempos había surgido una cosa que su tío ansiaba y que, con gran pesar, Ranma sabía que no podría darle.

_Un nuevo heredero_, pensó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se encogió de hombros y entró en la casa. Recorrió el pasillo y al pasar por delante del comedor oyó la televisión; Soun y su madre debían estar viéndola. Se preguntó si habrían cenado ya.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina encontró su cena tapada, así que pensó que sí. El chico se sentó y se dispuso a degustarla todavía pensando, sin querer, en el tema del heredero.

Cuando por fin quedó demostrado que el dojo no se cerraría y la escuela Tendo tenía el futuro asegurado de la mano de Ranma, Soun empezó a pensar en lo que pasaría con ella. Obviamente, necesitaría un heredero que garantizara que las enseñanzas y todo el trabajo invertido en ella no se perderían. Ranma era, actualmente, ese heredero pero, ¿qué pasaría cuando tuviera que dejarlo? ¿Quién continuaría con el legado?

Para el momento en que Soun empezó a hacerse estas preguntas Ranma y su hija llevaban casados cinco años, lo cual suponía un tiempo más que suficiente para que hubieran engendrado ya al susodicho heredero. Pero no había sido así, de modo que el patriarca pensó que era un buen momento para que empezara a insistir en ese tema.

Ranma resopló al recordar la insistencia con que comenzó a hablar de aquello y también lo mal que se sintió el joven cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría complacerle. No había modo en que pudiera darle a su tío el heredero que tanto ansiaba, al menos no uno que llevara su misma sangre.

Pero el joven estaba ya tan acostumbrado a complacer los deseos de su tío que trató de pensar en otras opciones que cumplieran su voluntad. Por ejemplo, escoger a alguno de sus alumnos más prometedores y entrenarlo especialmente para dejarle al cargo de todo cuando Ranma se retirara. Esa le pareció una buena solución, no obstante a su tío le horrorizó.

_¡De ningún modo! ¡El heredero debe ser de la familia!_

Eso redujo y mucho las posibilidades pero aun así, no estaba todo perdido.

Podría darse el caso de que Kasumi tuviera algún día un niño con su querido doctor que tal vez se interesara por las artes marciales. En ese caso, su tío Ranma le enseñaría todo lo que sabía y le prepararía para que en el futuro se hiciera cargo del negocio. Esta nueva posibilidad pareció caerle mejor a Soun, aunque eso no evitó que siguiera insistiéndole en que tuviera a su propio hijo.

—Ranma-kun… ¿No sería mejor que lo heredara tu propio hijo? ¿Cómo es que Nabiki y tú aún no me habéis hecho abuelo? ¿Acaso algo anda mal?

_¿Qué si algo andaba mal? ¡Cielos!_

Ranma terminó de comer y recogió sus platos para fregarlos en la pila. Los enjabonó bien, los aclaró y devolvió a su lugar. Estaba agotado, así que decidió ir directamente a darse una ducha y meterse en la cama. Pasaría todo el día siguiente descansando.

Atravesó el pasillo de vuelta, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a _su_ habitación.

Pero no a la habitación que, en teoría, era la suya en esa casa.

Se suponía que tras el matrimonio Nabiki y él compartían la amplia habitación de invitados; ahí fue donde su tío ordenó instalar un dormitorio completo para ellos y a donde habían llevado todas las cosas de Ranma al mudarse. Pero la verdad era que el chico no había dormido ni una sola noche allí, ni siquiera se animó a entrar en su noche de bodas.

Todavía sentía escalofríos al recordar lo nervioso que estaba esa noche. El malestar que, de hecho, soportó durante todo ese día y que culminó de la peor manera al caer el sol.

Tanto Soun como el resto de la familia se marcharon de la casa aquella noche para dar intimidad al nuevo y joven matrimonio. Nabiki se atrincheró en el dormitorio que les habían preparado sin ningún pudor, así que Ranma deambuló perdido por la casa silenciosa, evitando a toda costa el cuarto donde le esperaba su esposa. Al final, de madrugada y agotado, no se le ocurrió otro lugar al que ir más que al cuarto de Akane.

Poco antes de quedarse dormido sacó su fotografía y mirándola, susurró:

_Ya está hecho, Akane. El dojo está a salvo_.

La guardó bajo la almohada y se echó a dormir sin un ápice de remordimientos por haber dejado plantada a su nueva mujer.

Desde aquella noche, Ranma se "mudó" a ese cuarto.

Al principio solo iba a dormir, pero con el paso de los años fue llevando allí sus cosas y ahora era prácticamente suyo. No cambió los objetos de Akane, simplemente acomodó sus pertenencias donde encontró hueco aunque para ello tuvo que esperar a que Kasumi se mudara. Como ella era la que limpiaba el cuarto, podría haberle descubierto y era mejor que nadie se diera cuenta de que dormía allí. Ahora era Ranma quien se encargaba de mantener el orden en aquel cuarto y como solía ser el último en acostarse, nadie sospechaba nada.

Bueno, su tío no sospechaba nada.

_Estoy casi seguro de que mamá lo sabe_ pensó. _Después de tantos años…_

Pero a ella no parecía importarle guardar el secreto ante Soun.

Aquella noche, como todas las anteriores, al entrar a esas cuatro paredes Ranma se sintió reconfortado y suspiró mirando a su alrededor.

Ese era su lugar seguro.

Rápidamente cogió sus cosas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Después de desnudarse, se entregó al agua que resultó estar helada.

—¡Maldita agua fría, como la odio! —se quejó, maniobrando con los mandos para obtener una temperatura mejor y empezó a lavarse.

Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía ya casi una semana que no sabía nada de su esposa. Seguramente estaba de viaje otra vez o quizás en brazos de alguno de sus muchos amantes a los que no se molestaba en ocultar. Ranma sabía que a menudo le restregaba la existencia de estos con el fin de herirle, pero lo cierto es que al joven le daba totalmente igual.

Formaba parte del pacto silencioso que ambos compartían.

Uno muy simple; Ranma se encargaba del dojo y Nabiki no podía meter sus zarpas en la gestión de este ni decir una palabra de que no convivían como marido y mujer; a cambio ella llevaba una vida desahogada y de lujos, gastándose gran parte de los beneficios del gimnasio y teniendo todas las aventuras que se le antojaba.

Desde fuera, cualquiera habría dicho que Ranma salía perdiendo en el trato pero lo cierto era que el chico estaba satisfecho con la vida que llevaba.

Comparada con la inestable forma de vida que le dio su padre en su niñez, era como un sueño poder vivir en una casa tan confortable y tener un trabajo tan satisfactorio, sin sobresaltos ni apuros económicos. Tenía a su madre y al tío Soun que ya era como de su familia y a sus alumnos, a los que guiaba a través del arte que era lo que más amaba del mundo.

No podía decir que fuera una vida perfecta, claro; pero estaba bastante bien.

Ranma cerró el grifo y mientras se secaba y se ponía el pijama, sintió que algo se clavaba en su nuca. No era tonto. Sabía que nunca sería totalmente feliz pues todavía sentía un hondo vacío instalado en su interior. Y es que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, no había un día en que no pensara en Akane. O que no se abstrajera de lo que hacía imaginando cómo habría sido su vida si ella no hubiese muerto.

Sabía que sería una vida mejor; bueno, eso si finalmente se hubieran casado.

Aunque no se limitaba a imaginar una vida hipotética tras la supuesta boda, sino que a veces su mente iba más allá y se imaginaba una vida junto a ella desde mucho antes. Imaginaba su adolescencia juntos, en aquella casa. Conviviendo, practicando el arte en el dojo, puede que yendo al mismo instituto.

Y a veces se le hacía una sensación extraña porque ¿cómo podía echar tanto de menos una vida que no conocía en realidad? Pero no podía evitarlo y le daba por pensar que llevaría esa pena con él hasta el último día de su vida. No obstante, estaba decidido a seguir esforzándose en hacer todo lo posible por mantener ese dojo en el lugar que le correspondía.

_Lo haré hasta mis últimas fuerzas _pensó, mientras cruzaba una vez más el pasillo, directo a la puerta del patito; incluso el viejo cartel con su nombre seguía allí colgado.

Ranma bostezó, deseando echarse sobre la cama cuanto antes y giró el pomo.

Por desgracia para él, dentro le esperaba una desagradable sorpresa.

—Hola, maridito —Nabiki estaba dentro de la habitación, sentada en la silla giratoria con una de esas sonrisas que automáticamente le ponían mal cuerpo a su esposo—. ¡Cuánto has tardado!

Ranma frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven hizo una mueca de fingida pena apretando los labios.

—Oh… ¿no me digas que has olvidado que día es hoy? —Volvió a sonreír cruzándose de piernas, acomodándose aún más para dejar claro que no se iría por el momento—. ¡Es nuestro aniversario, querido!

.

.

_¿Aniversario?_ Pensó Ranma, confundido.

Permaneció quieto junto a la puerta, sin mover un músculo, aún con su toalla y demás enseres de baño en las manos, vigilando a la mujer que también permanecía estática sobre la silla. Puede que parpadeara o hiciera una mueca por lo extraño de aquella situación, pues ella pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Hoy hace diez años que nos casamos, Ranma —le explicó Nabiki. Llevaba uno de sus vestidos elegantes a la par que sutilmente provocadores; de color negro, escotado y con una raja en la falda que ascendía vertiginosa por su pierna derecha. También se había puesto algunas de las joyas en las que despilfarraba la fortuna del dojo y sus labios estaban coloreados de un color rojo intenso.

Ranma repasó todos estos detalles no porque se sintiera interesado en el aspecto de su mujer, sino porque su mente, ya alerta, estaba tratando de descubrir que se proponía. Con Nabiki le pasaba lo mismo que le había pasado durante años con su padre; ni se fiaba de sus palabras, ni podía evitar sospechar de las intenciones con que hacía cualquier cosa.

—Creí que estabas de viaje… —comentó el chico, ignorando el tema del aniversario. Fue hacia el armario para dejar sus cosas dentro, las ropas de Akane se agitaron en sus perchas produciendo un suave tintineo al golpear con la barra metálica de la que colgaban—. ¿Acabas de volver? ¿Estás cansada del vuelo o algo así?

Cerró las puertas del armario echando un último vistazo a los vestidos y se giró con lentitud hacia ella.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, querido…

—No estoy preocupado —La cortó. No le apetecía lidiar con los jueguecitos de su esposa a esas horas, estaba agotado por las clases y solo quería echarse a dormir—. ¿Qué quieres?

Nabiki sostuvo su mirada, sin cambiar su semblante. Hacia bastante que no la miraba fijamente a los ojos pero Ranma percibió en ellos la misma fría astucia que ya vio diez años atrás; no era tonto, sabía que la joven tampoco le amaba ni mucho menos. Por más tiempo que pasara no habría amor o ternura en esas pupilas oscuras y no solo era así cuando le miraba a él; no recordaba haber visto a esa chica mirar con buenos sentimientos a nadie nunca.

—Solo quería charlar un poco con mi marido en nuestro aniversario, ¿qué tiene de malo? —Se encogió de hombros y después se echó hacia delante—. ¿O crees que tengo intenciones ocultas?

—¿Tú? ¡Claro que no! —Ranma respondió con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos y esbozando una media sonrisa escéptica—. Es solo que tú y yo nunca hemos charlado de nada que no fuera dinero en estos diez años. ¿Eso es lo que buscas? ¿Más dinero?

—Tengo todo el dinero que necesito.

—Pues entonces, responde de una vez; ¿qué haces aquí y qué quieres?

Nabiki soltó un bufido e hizo girar un poco la silla mientras miraba al techo. Meneó la cabeza como si hubiera alguien allá arriba con quien conversara y le estuviera diciendo: _¿No te dije que se pondría así?_

—¿Por qué eres tan agresivo siempre? ¿No podemos hablar con calma? —La chica se atusó la melena castaña con los dedos y frunció los labios sin ser consciente (o sí) de que estaba acabando con la poca paciencia del chico. Le estaba crispando los nervios con esos gestos lentos y reposados—. Puede que esta sea una de las razones por las que nuestro matrimonio va tan mal; nunca hablamos…

—¿Te burlas de mí?

—¿Es que tú nunca te preguntas qué va mal en nuestra relación?

—¡Yo ya sé lo que va mal! ¡No es una relación de verdad!

—Oh… ¿y de quién es la culpa? —Nabiki cruzó las piernas con un elegante movimiento y la raja de la falda dejó a la vista su tersa piel desde el muslo hasta el tobillo—. Fuiste tú el que huyó como un cobarde en nuestra noche de bodas.

—¡Yo no hui! ¡Simplemente no me interesaba ir contigo!

—¿Lo ves? ¡¿Ves cómo fue tu culpa?! Yo te estuve esperando… —Ranma sintió un escalofrío helado recorrerle la espalda—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer para compensarme?

El chico dio un respingo.

—¿Compensarte? ¿Yo a ti? —Estuvo a punto de soltar una risotada incrédula, pero aún sentía el malestar recorrer su cuerpo—. ¿Acaso has vivido mal estos años? ¡Pero si gracias a mí has tenido todo lo que has querido!

.He salvado el dojo de tu padre. He trabajado duramente diez años pero has sido tú la que se ha divertido gastándose los beneficios. ¡Ni siquiera te has preocupado por cuidar de tu padre! Es mi madre quien se encarga de él y le hace compañía.

. Has tenido libertad absoluta para ir a donde quisieras, comprar lo que se te antojaba… incluso has podido tener todos los amantes que has querido. ¿Alguna vez te he pedido explicaciones o te he reprochado algo? ¡¿Y todavía quieres que yo te compensé a ti?!

Nabiki escuchó, aparentemente con atención todas y cada uno de las palabras de su marido. Parpadeaba despacio, como si nada de aquello pudiera afectarla en realidad, tanto así que por un momento Ranma pensó que lo negaría todo y le acusaría de algo. Pero no fue así, Nabiki Tendo no era de esas mujeres que lloran y arremeten con histerismo. Era mucho más práctica, eso la hacía también más aterradora.

—Sí, todo eso es verdad. Han sido unos buenos años —admitió con total tranquilidad—. Pero tú no hiciste esas cosas por mí o por mi padre, ¿verdad? Solo lo hiciste por Akane.

—¿Y qué?

—Pues que me molesta.

—¿Qué te molesta? —Ranma empezó a sentir punzadas en la nuca que intentaban avisarle de algo. El malestar que recorría su interior no disminuía, al contrario se hacía cada vez más grande. Esa situación le recordaba mucho a cuando se conocieron, en ese cuarto y Nabiki le torturó con sus palabras—. ¿Por qué habría de molestarte?

—No lo sé, pero me molesta —En ese instante se puso en pie y la sedosa falda del vestido cayó como un telón sobre sus piernas. Ranma, sin saber por qué, retrocedió sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. También me molesta que duermas aquí todas las noches y que sigas pensando en ella a cada instante… —En ese momento se sacó (Ranma no pudo ver de dónde) la fotografía de Akane que el chico ocultaba bajo la almohada de la cama y la agitó en el aire con maldad.

—¡Eso es…!

¿Incluso había registrado el cuarto? ¡Esa horrible mujer no tenía límites! Se precipitó hacia ella usando su velocidad de artista marcial y pudo arrebatársela de la mano antes de que la hiciera desaparecer de nuevo.

—Tranquilo, no pensaba quitártela…

—¡No quiero que toques mis cosas! —Le exigió con fiereza—. ¡Ni que entres en mi cuarto de nuevo!

Nabiki clavó sus ojos en él, con una seriedad a todas luces letal.

—Pero no es tu cuarto, ni son tus cosas —replicó ella.

Ranma apretó la mandíbula al tiempo que se guardaba la fotografía entre la ropa. Ahora era su cuarto, ¡por supuesto que sí! Así lo sentía él y después de lo duro que había trabajado sin pedir nada a cambio, se lo merecía. Ese lugar tranquilo donde podía descansar y recordar a Akane era cuanto había sacado de todos los sacrificios que había afrontado en su nueva vida.

—Incluso me molesta que en todos estos años no hayas estado con ninguna otra mujer —reveló Nabiki. Eso sí que lo cogió desprevenido. ¿Acaso le había estado vigilando?—. Sabía que jamás te entregarías a mí pero estaba segura de que, pasado un tiempo, te buscarías a alguna otra; eso me habría consolado, ¿sabes? Pero no. Te has mantenido fiel al recuerdo de mi querida hermanita. ¡Qué romántico! Y que patético…

. ¿Sabes que si quiero puedo arrebatarte este lugar? Mi padre está impaciente por tener un nietecito; si le dijera que es aquí donde te escondes para no estar conmigo…

—¡No tendría un hijo contigo ni aunque el mundo se acabara! —exclamó Ranma, fuera de sí. La ira que sintió fue tal que reactivó todos los músculos de su dolorido cuerpo, la adrenalina recorría sus extremidades como si se preparara para pelear. Pero no podía luchar contra Nabiki, así que tenía que encontrar el modo de calmarse antes de cometer alguna locura.

¿Arrebatarle su cuarto? ¿Llegaría hasta ese punto? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

—¿Es que nunca vas a olvidarla, Ranma? —De repente el tono de voz de Nabiki se templó lo suficiente como para que el chico vacilara. Cuando se dignó a mirarla, le pareció que sus ojos le rehuían ocultando algo y su postura altiva había sido reemplazada por una más apocada, encorvando los hombros y juntando las manos a la altura de su estómago—. Akane no va a volver. ¿De qué te sirve sacrificarte así por ella? Ella no te recordaba, ni hablaba nunca de ti…

. Es más, estoy convencida de que si la situación hubiese sido al revés, ella habría seguido adelante con su vida y se habría casado con otro.

_Pero, ¿por qué se empeña en torturarme de ese modo?_ Se preguntaba Ranma una y otra vez. Después de todo lo que él había hecho por su familia, de todo su sacrificio…

Respiró hondo y pegó los brazos a su cuerpo; no, él había madurado, era un hombre hecho y derecho y no iba a dejar que algo así le afectara. A fin de cuentas, él había decidido por sí mismo que su vida sería así. Y estaba satisfecho, ¿verdad?

Sí. Solo eran palabras… y las palabras no pueden herirte a no ser que tú les des ese poder.

—¿Por qué, Ranma? ¿Por qué? ¡Me gustaría saberlo!

Insistía… ¿Realmente quería saberlo? ¡Muy bien! Él se lo diría, le diría lo único de lo que siempre había estado seguro; lo que sintió veinte años atrás cuando se alojó en ese mismo dojo siendo un niño.

—Porque yo nací para Akane —respondió alzando el rostro y la voz, con firmeza y la mirada penetrante—. Yo debía conocerla, debía haber estado con ella para siempre. Y aunque las cosas no hayan salido así, estoy seguro de una cosa —Tomó aire y añadió—. Que yo estaba destinado a amar a Akane, pasara lo que pasara en nuestras vidas.

Ranma nunca pensó que diría esas palabras en voz alta alguna vez, aunque era algo que había comprendido hacía mucho tiempo. Era la única explicación que encontraba para la fortaleza de sus sentimientos hacia la que fue su prometida, al hecho de que su recuerdo siguiera siendo tan presente para él y al porque se sentía, todavía, conectado a ella aunque hubiese muerto.

Ni siquiera había pensado nunca en compartirlo con su madre, era consciente de que sonaba a locura.

Pero eso era lo que sentía. Lo que siempre había sentido.

Nabiki calló durante varios minutos, con la mirada baja y estática hasta que una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; esta fue más difícil de interpretar que las anteriores pero al chico le pareció muy triste.

—Y por eso sigues amándola, ¿no? —preguntó ella—. A alguien a quien ni siquiera llegaste a conocer.

—¡Sí la conocí!

—Con seis años. ¿Eres tú el mismo que eras a los seis años?

—Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas —anunció Ranma. Aquella mujer jamás comprendería, ni se daría por vencida en su empeño por martirizarle.

Pero Nabiki no se movió.

—Akane… Akane… —farfulló ella desviando la mirada al suelo. Sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risita que murió en una mueca que torció sus labios—. La pequeña Akane que vino al mundo para robarme la atención de mis padres. Para consumir las pocas energías de mi madre enferma y llevarla a la tumba —Movió sus pupilas, más vacías que nunca hacia el techo de la habitación y su pecho se agitó como si soltara una carcajada silenciosa—. Y nadie más que yo se dio cuenta. O quizás no les importó, no lo sé.

. ¿Cómo iba a importarles? ¡Akane era tan especial! Tenía tanto talento para las artes marciales… Nada de lo que los demás hiciéramos podía igualar eso. Mucho menos después de que se decidiera que ella se casaría con el futuro heredero del dojo.

—Contigo, maridito —La chica le miró de reojo y le guiñó un ojo. Ranma sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Estás borracha o algo así?

Nabiki volvió a reír para después ignorarle.

—Si supieras lo increíblemente pesados que estuvieron todos después de que tú te fueras hace veinte años… ¡Durante años no oí otra cosa más que hablar de ti, de Akane y del futuro del dojo! —Continuó—. Como si el mundo se acabara y tú fueras el gran salvador que nos rescataría. ¡Y Akane, claro! Esa cría no hizo nada, pero todos la trataban como si fuera… —Nabiki apretó los párpados y sacudió la cabeza. Durante varios minutos permaneció callada, como si escuchara el resto de la historia en su mente hasta que sus labios se curvaron—. Pero se ahogó… no era tan perfecta, ni tan fuerte como todos creían. ¡Por dios, si ni siquiera pudo aprender a nadar! —Abrió los ojos y los clavó de nuevo en el chico que allí seguía, aunque Ranma habría asegurado que se había olvidado por completo de él—. Se ahogó... Desapareció, o eso creí yo. Pero no fue así.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Todos siguieron hablando de ella. Cada día me la recordaban con sus muecas de pena, sus llantos desconsolados… manteniendo esta habitación como si creyeran que fuera a volver —respondió, y de repente hizo una auténtica mueca de pena—. ¿Por qué no podían olvidarla sin más? ¿Por qué no podían dejar que yo la olvidara?

—Porque era su hija y su hermana.

—¡Y yo también! —Nabiki apretó los dientes, como una bestia que se prepara a atacar pero repentinamente se desinfló—. Y para colmo, apareces tú para salvar este ruinoso dojo… por ella. ¡Otra vez por ella! Y para todos es como si Akane hubiese hecho el milagro desde la tumba.

. No tendría que haber sido así.

—¿Y cómo tendría que haber sido, según tú?

—Tú no deberías haber vuelto nunca, Ranma —Le espetó—. Este dojo se debería haber vendido. Y nosotros deberíamos habernos marchado de este horrible lugar… y haber dejado atrás los recuerdos.

—Pero si ni siquiera tú has podido dejarla atrás —Nabiki hipó ante eso y entrecerró los ojos; parecía imposible pero Ranma había logrado dejarla sin palabras. Resopló más agotado que antes, aquel temible discurso le había afectado de algún modo aunque él ya se imaginaba la naturaleza de los sentimientos que Nabiki había albergado hacia su hermana pequeña—. En serio, me gustaría que te fueras ahora mismo.

Esta vez Nabiki pareció resignarse.

Sacudió su rostro, acomodándose el pelo nuevamente y se inclinó para recoger sus zapatos del suelo, ofreciendo al mismo tiempo una detallada vista del interior del escote. Ranma se puso rígido y apartó la mirada. La chica se irguió, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta se volvió hacia el escritorio y sacó algo de un cajón.

—Antes de irme, deja que te dé mi regalo de aniversario.

Le lanzó el objeto a las manos con tan violencia que el chico a duras penas pudo atraparlo antes de que se estrellara contra su cara. Se trataba de un viejo y gastado cuaderno; lo observó con el ceño fruncido y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Era de Akane, lo usaba en el instituto. Lo cogí de su cuarto antes de que tú llegaras hace diez años —Le explicó—. ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo dentro?

_¿De Akane?_

Ranma lo abrió con cierta reticencia y miró las primeras páginas. Efectivamente reconoció la bonita y cuidada letra de Akane, así que sí era suyo. Solo eran apuntes de alguna asignatura, en principio no vio nada que le llamara la atención así que comenzó a pasar las páginas más deprisa en busca de algo diferente. Creyó que Nabiki intentaba engañarle de nuevo cuando llegó a la última página sin hallar nada.

Resultó que lo que buscaba estaba justamente en esa.

_¡Oh!_

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron del todo. Aquel folio estaba lleno de garabatos con su nombre: _Ranma Saotome_. Y más que eso, también estaba su nombre y el de Akane unidos: _RanmaXAkane_, _Akane y Ranma_; decorados con dibujitos, escritos dentro de un enorme corazón, incluso sus iniciales bailaban juntas por toda la página. Con la letra de Akane, inconfundible.

Si ese cuaderno era suyo en el instituto, eso significa…

—Ella sí me recordaba… sí pensaba en mí —murmuró, totalmente perplejo. No le había olvidado como él había estado pensando los últimos años. Como Nabiki le había hecho creer. Casi sin pensar, dio un paso hacia ella que seguía junto a la silla—. Tú me mentiste…

—¡Ahí va eso!

Nabiki le lanzó algo más de improviso y usó la desconcentración del chico al intentar atraparlo para dirigirse hacia la puerta y tomar el pomo. Ranma se quedó estático con el nuevo objeto entre las manos.

—¡El medallón!

El que creía haber perdido hacia años estaba ahí. Lo abrió apresuradamente y descubrió que las fotos también seguían allí. Sintió una extraña alegría brotar en su pecho, dolorosa al mismo tiempo, al reencontrarse con el infantil rostro de Akane y el suyo propio. Pensó que jamás volvería a verlo.

—Te lo quité hace diez años, cuando te encontré dormido en la cama de Akane.

—¡Me lo robaste! —Se volvió hacia ella con el medallón y el cuaderno en las manos y la miró, casi sin furia en su mirada, solo con un dolor agudo y terrible que le estrangulaba el pecho—. Pero, ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? Entiendo que me odies ahora, pero en aquel entonces… —Nabiki no respondió—. ¿Cómo has sido capaz de mantener esta mentira durante tanto tiempo, de torturarme de este modo?

La mirada oscura de Nabiki no mostraba ahora ninguna de sus emociones habituales, pero tampoco podía decirse que su semblante fuera indiferente del todo. Y es que había una razón detrás de todo aquello y eso debía estar haciendo que esa mujer fría sintiera algo en el fondo de su alma, incluso aunque no consintiera en revelarlo en ese instante. Miró al que era su marido con los ojos vacíos, sin sonreír ni hacer pucheros; por un instante Ranma se sintió un objeto sin vida al que miraba porque no había nada más allí que observar.

—Ya te lo he dicho, hay muchas cosas que me molestan —contestó sin ninguna inflexión en su voz, ni un triste gesto que dejara ver lo que sentía—. Supongo que lo peor es saber que aunque solo pasaras unos pocos días con ella, estoy segura de que si pudieras elegir preferirías pasar un minuto más a su lado que otros diez años al mío.

Ranma se resistió a creer que algo así afectara a esa mujer. Acababa de demostrar que no tenía corazón, solo un oscuro agujero que intentaba adornar con vestidos caros y joyas deslumbrantes.

No quería hablar más con ella, solo quería que desapareciera de su cuarto y cuando Nabiki se convenció de que él no la respondería, abrió la puerta.

—¡Feliz aniversario! —le dijo. Salió, pero le lanzó una última mirada y se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo—. ¿No ha sido un sueño maravilloso?

Desapareció y cerró la puerta. Ranma frunció el ceño.

_¿Qué demonios ha querido decir con eso? _

No quiso intentar averiguarlo. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir la ventana para que desapareciera ese horrible olor a perfume que había dejado en la habitación; después volvió a la cama y tomó asiento tras resoplar. Ahora se sentía más agotado que antes si era posible.

La cabeza le palpitaba, se avecinaba un horrible dolor que no le dejaría dormir.

_En fin_, se dijo y resuelto, dejó el cuaderno y el medallón abiertos sobre la colcha de la cama. A su lado, colocó la fotografía de la Akane adolescente. Durante varios minutos se dedicó a observar con calma los tres objetos, solo para relajarse pero le resultaba imposible.

Por un lado se sentía feliz, o al menos eso es lo que intentaba. Ahora sabía que Akane también pensaba en él y que probablemente le habría esperado hasta que él regresara para cumplir su promesa. Todas sus fantasías de la niñez podrían haberse cumplido si ella no hubiera muerto. Aquel cuaderno era la prueba de que podrían haber sido felices.

Por supuesto estaba feliz por ello. Y también por haber recuperado el medallón con su querida fotografía, durante mucho tiempo se lamentó por haberlo perdido.

Pero algo le molestaba. Y no era la furia por haber sido engañado durante tantos años, eso en realidad era lo de menos. Era otra cosa, otra sensación un poco confusa… Ranma estaba cansado. No solo físicamente, ni emocionalmente por la tensión de hacía unos minutos; estaba realmente agotado de… todo.

¿Debía sentirse feliz, en realidad? Llevaba años diciéndose que debía estar satisfecho con lo tenía. Alimentándose de fantasías y recuerdos que eran, en realidad, muy escasos y lejanos. Ahora tenía el cuaderno y el medallón y era terriblemente consciente de que eso sería lo último que obtendría de Akane. Eso sería todo y quería estar feliz, ¡por supuesto! Pero… era tan poco. Siempre había tenido que conformarse con tan poco… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no había trabajado duro? ¿No había consagrado su vida a complacer siempre a otros?

No podía seguir así.

¡No era justo! Y claro que él sabía que la vida no era justa, lo sabía desde niño, pero ahora resultaba que también era cruel. ¿Qué le había dado? ¡Nada! ¡Apenas nada!

_¡Nada de esto debía ser así! _Se dijo, encogiendo las piernas y llevándose las manos a la cara. Tal vez si su padre no se lo hubiera llevado de pequeño, si él hubiese vuelto a buscarla antes…

_¡Si pudiera ir atrás en el tiempo y cambiarlo todo!_ Se lamentó, frustrado. Sí, así se sentía. Incluso sentía calor por todo el cuerpo a pesar de la ventana abierta. Todo había sido dolor, frustración, decepción…

_¡Solo quiero despertar de esta pesadilla! ¡Quiero despertar e ir a buscar a Akane!_ Ranma empezó a sudar, apretando sus manos contra sus ojos. Si tan solo hubiese podido verla una vez más, si hubiese podido decirle…

¡OJALA NUNCA TE HUBIESE CONOCIDO!

Ranma apartó las manos y se estiró sobre la cama. Abrió los ojos, con el corazón acelerado.

—¿Qué… ha sido eso? —se preguntó, asustado. Había oído su propia voz gritando pero… como si viniera de fuera de sí, en lugar de dentro. ¿Cómo era posible? Se llevó una mano a la frente y bajó los ojos. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho?—. ¿Ojala nunca… te hubiese conocido?

¿Por qué? ¿A quién le diría algo así?

_¿A… Akane?_ Pensó súbitamente. _¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás le diría algo así a ella!_

¡Pues claro que no! A pesar de lo mucho que había sufrido, él se alegraba de haberla conocido… ¿verdad?

¡TE ODIO, RANMA!

Esa nueva voz le resultó desconocida pero le causó la misma impresión. De hecho el chico se puso en pie de un salto y levantó los puños; temeroso, escrutó el cuarto aunque sabía que estaba completamente solo.

_¿Quién ha dicho eso?_

Era una voz femenina, furiosa y muy estridente. ¿De dónde provenía?

Las palpitaciones de su cabeza se habían convertido en un dolor punzante que le hacía parpadear muy rápido.

_¿Por qué oigo voces? ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!_

Y de pronto, frente a él, se dibujó una silueta que muy despacio fue definiéndose hasta convertirse en una imagen borrosa. Ranma bajó los puños y achicó los ojos. Era… Akane. La Akane adolecente, solo que ligeramente diferente a la de la fotografía.

La joven que estaba frente a él tenía el pelo mucho más corto y llevaba puesto un curioso pijama amarillo que él no recordaba haber visto nunca. Además en sus manos tenía… tenía una especie de…

—¿Eso es un mazo? —murmuró Ranma. Definitivamente había perdido la cabeza, así que no le preocupó hablar solo. La joven le miraba fijamente, con el rostro rojo y crispado por el dolor. En sus ojos había restos de lágrimas. ¿Era ella la que había gritado que le odiaba?—. ¿Akane? ¿Eres… tú? —No respondió. Sus manos apretaban con tanta fuerza el mazo de madera como sus labios se apretaban en una mueca contenida, ¿intentaba aplacar su llanto?—. Akane, no… llores. ¡Lo siento! ¡Siento no haber podido llegar antes! Yo quería…

Pero la visión empezó a difuminarse; al principio fueron solos los bordes, que se aclaraban y desdibujaban en el aire, pero en pocos segundos toda ella empezó a perder color y a desvanecerse.

—¡Akane, no! ¡No te vayas! ¡Espera! —Ranma chilló y agitó los brazos sin saber qué más podía hacer. Avanzó un paso hacia la imagen pero no se atrevió a tocarla—. ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes otra vez!

Pero la imagen casi se había desvanecido, apenas si podía ver sus ojos castaños y cargados de dolor en medio de la nada. Brillaban todavía, como dos luces en medio de la oscuridad pero inevitablemente estos también desaparecieron. Toda ella se desvaneció.

Como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

—¡No! ¡No! —Ranma dejó caer los brazos y bajó la cabeza.

Deseó desaparecer él también y que acabara todo de una buena vez. Y en el mismo instante en que lo hizo, el dolor de cabeza aumentó de golpe hasta que el chico pensó que le explotaría. Gritó de dolor y todo su cuerpo tembló, ardiéndole desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Intentó sujetarse a la cama pero todo se puso negro ante él y Ranma se dejó ir.

¿Moriría? ¿Iba a morir así como deseaba para encontrarse con Akane de una vez por todas?

_¡No!_ Pensó una voz en su cabeza. Una voz… que también era la suya. _¡Resiste!_ _¡Porque Akane no está muerta!_

.

..

…

**¡Hola! ¡Feliz año a todos y a todas!**

**¿Cómo habéis pasado la última noche del año? Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ^^ Yo me he divertido, aunque ahora que está por acabar el primer día del año me siento un poco melancólica; me pasa siempre, la verdad. Espero que el próximo año sea bueno con todos nosotros y que por lo menos, me permita cumplir con mi pequeño reto de fanfics ^^**

**Bueno, pues aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de la última parte de "Vivir sin Ti". ¿Qué os ha parecido? Después de haber leído todos los maravillosos comentarios que me habéis dejado en las partes anteriores reconozco que estoy deseando saber qué os parece el final y de verdad, espero no decepcionar a nadie.**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me habéis dejado en el relato anterior ^^! Por todo vuestro apoyo durante todo este tiempo y especialmente a una personita: ****Heather Ran ****que me sorprendió con unos dibujos preciosísimos inspirados en esta historia ^^ (mi corazón quiso morir de amor cuando los vi, pero resistí porque estamos en Navidad y no son fechas). Ha dibujado unas cuantas viñetas de una escena muy particular de la historia y yo os recomiendo a todos que os paseis por su twitter (** Heather_UvU_Ran) **y lo veáis (y la sigáis), porque son lo más genial del mundo; en serio tiene mucho talento ^^ ¡Muchas gracias otra vez!**

**Y me despido. Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, no olvidéis dejarme un comentario con vuestras impresiones y nos vemos muy pronto con el siguiente.**

**¡Besotes a todas y a todos!**

—**EroLady—**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo historias absurdas con ellos y las comparto para alegrar los días tristes a quien se atreva a leer ^^

.

.

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis con ello!

.

**Relato 8****: 30/12—13/01**

…

**..**

**.**

**Vivir sin ti**

**.**

Tercera Parte: con 16 años.

**2.**

—Pesadilla—

.

Ellos siempre discutían; no era una novedad ni algo extraño.

Y por eso nadie se alarmó cuando los gritos comenzaron.

Sus disputas eran tantas y tan variadas que nadie se preocupó de más por saber qué la había provocado; mucho menos intervinieron para calmar los ánimos a los furiosos prometidos. En un inicio, ni siquiera Ranma se percató de que aquella no era una discusión como las que habían tenido otras veces.

_¿Por qué empezó? _

Si al final eso era lo que menos importaba. Después de pelear, gritarse y pasar unos cuantos días sin dirigirse la palabra la tregua solía llegar por sí misma, casi por costumbre. En sus mentes estaba claro que no podían permanecer más de un cierto tiempo enfadados e ignorándose el uno al otro. Simplemente volvían a actuar como si nada. En el mejor de los casos, puede que alguno de los llevara a cabo un mínimo gesto hacia el otro que sirviera como acto de disculpa; eso solía acelerar las cosas y no requería de mucho esfuerzo.

Era algo tan habitual que ambos entendían en seguida y su relación regresaba al estado anterior a la pelea. Por eso a Ranma no le hacía falta, en realidad, reflexionar sobre lo qué había pasado, o los motivos por los que su prometida se había enfadado tanto… ¿Para qué? La experiencia le decía que, de algún modo y en algún momento, todo acabaría volviendo a su lugar.

Y pensó que así sería esta vez… Pero a veces las cosas cambian y no son como siempre han sido.

Hacia la mitad de la pelea, Ranma se había preguntado solo fugazmente cómo había comenzado todo, pero dejo ir ese pensamiento sin darle importancia y la pelea siguió, no de un modo demasiado diferente a otras veces y eso le hizo confiarse.

Akane sacó su mazo para atizarle y él, aunque afanado en esquivarlo, recibió algún golpe. Cosa que, por otro lado, no evitó que lanzara sobre ella todo su arsenal de insultos y desprecios tan conocidos entre ellos, pero igualmente efectivos. Eso la hizo enojar más aún, gracias a lo cual sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos y Ranma se rio en su cara al grito de: _¡No podrías ser más torpe ni aunque practicaras!_

El rostro de Akane estaba rojo como el fuego, su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba peligrosamente y acabó por partir el mazo en dos. Estaba agotada, exhausta y Ranma, con crueldad, siguió atacando sus puntos débiles con sus palabras, ni siquiera le importó que toda la familia le escuchara.

Así era siempre, ¿no? Y sin embargo, el chico se sentía _distinto_. Los golpes del mazo le habían dolido más, el corazón le aullaba de rabia y hasta él se dio cuenta de que las palabras se le escapaban con mayor premura y facilidad. Pensó que no podía sujetar su lengua, pero apenas le importó.

Sus gritos se oyeron por toda Nerima y en un momento dado, Akane dejó caer su rostro, desfallecida y no dijo nada durante unos instantes. Su menudo cuerpo, encogido, tembló de arriba abajo y cuando volvió a alzar la vista, sus ojos ardían como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

—¡Te odio, Ranma!

Eso también era bastante habitual y el chico tampoco le dio importancia. Cuando Akane no podía más, le gritaba que le odiaba (aunque todos sabían que no era cierto) y la pelea terminaba. Casi se podría decir que era lo mismo que gritar: _¡Casa!_ Cuando un niño juega al _pilla_-_pilla_ y necesita un descanso o el grito de: _¡Corten!_ Cuando se filma una película.

La palabra en sí no significaba nada, simplemente era una señal.

Y Ranma lo sabía (o al menos su inconsciente sí); Akane estaba al borde de sus fuerzas y le pedía tregua. Él debía cerrar la boca, darse la vuelta e irse. Pero, y este fue el instante en que todos supieron que aquella pelea era distinta, el chico se vio incapaz de cumplir con su parte del trato.

Estaba fuera de sí, poseído por unas emociones tan perturbadoras que no le dejaban controlar su cuerpo, ni siquiera sus pensamientos. Simplemente, así lo recordaría, no pudo contenerse.

—¡¿Y qué te crees, que yo no te odio a ti?! —Replicó, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, especialmente a la chica que estaba frente a él—. ¡Pues sí, te odio Akane! —La boca se le llenó de palabras terribles que ardían como el carbón. ¡Necesitaba soltarlas! No hizo caso al dolor que estaba rompiendo el rostro de la joven Tendo—. ¡Es más, desearía…! ¡OJALA NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO!

—¡Ranma!

El grito de su madre impactó en su cerebro. Fue como si una roca arrojada desde una catapulta golpeara un muro; se hizo un agujero en su mente por donde entró algo de luz y Ranma parpadeó sobrecogido.

Entonces, oyó en sus oídos lo que acababa de decir y su cuerpo se estremeció.

Frente a él, Akane le miró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su rostro perdió color, incluso sus labios parecieron palidecer a toda velocidad. Retrocedió un paso sin apartar los ojos de su prometido y él pudo ver, con horror, como estos se ensombrecían como si la vida escapara de ellos.

Por supuesto se sintió inmediatamente mal. El estómago se le revolvió al sentirse intensamente repugnado por sus palabras; fue tal el estupor que le sobrevino que no pudo pronunciar palabra. Quedo paralizado al contemplar como Akane entreabría los labios en busca de aire y sus ojos se ahogaban en lágrimas que no tardaron en caer por su rostro.

Nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra. Observaban la escena, aún sin dar crédito y con un miedo irracional a intervenir. Ranma hubiera deseado que alguien dijera algo y ese silencio terminara.

De pronto, Akane gimoteó y él chico sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Ella alzó la mirada y sus rasgos se endurecieron. Por un feliz instante él creyó que Akane solo estaba cogiendo fuerzas para darle una nueva paliza y decidió que recibiría los golpes con gusto; porque después todo se habría solucionado.

Pero ella no le pegó. Simplemente se acercó a él, sin limpiarse las lágrimas y con un semblante terrible.

—Vete —Le dijo. Y de nuevo, nadie dijo nada—. Vete ahora mismo de mi casa y no vuelvas nunca —Ranma parpadeó demasiado asustado para mover un pelo, pero Akane se acercó un poco más y añadió—. De ahora en adelante hazte a la cuenta de que estoy muerta para ti.

_¿Muerta?_ Pensó él, aterrado.

La chica se giró y se alejó. Un frío espantoso le recorrió entero al ver como su prometida se alejaba y desaparecía por la puerta. No se volvió a mirarle ni una sola vez y cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Ranma realmente tuvo la angustiosa sensación de que se iba para no volver.

Como si una vocecilla le azuzara revelándole que su infortunado deseo iba a cumplirse y jamás volvería a verla.

.

.

Le costó abrir los ojos como si llevara durmiendo una vida entera. Los parpados se resistieron y Ranma gruñó sin hacer ruido cuando sintió el escozor de sus pestañas desprendiéndose.

Todavía le dolía la cabeza, aunque ahora podía soportarlo. También le dolía el resto del cuerpo, quizás a causa de la caída… porque debió darse un buen golpe contra el suelo al desmayarse. Lo sentía flácido además, como si fuera una masa sin energía ni forma. Tenía mucho calor, el cuerpo empapado y la garganta dolorida y seca. La boca rasposa, incluso la lengua; se olvidó de usarlas por el momento y Ranma se concentró en intentar abrir los ojos del todo.

Había algo de luz. Era una luz suave, rojiza que temblaba estirándose por las paredes. En el techo había sombras amorfas que también se movían; lo hacían sobre una superficie de piedra lisa de un color neutro.

_¿Dónde estoy?_ Se preguntó.

Se forzó a parpadear y el dolor le recorrió el cuello y envolvió su cabeza, abotargada. Volvió a gruñir, de nuevo sin voz. Enfocó al techo de nuevo.

_¿No estoy en el cuarto de Akane?_ No, estaba seguro de que no era ese lugar.

¿Le habrían llevado al hospital? Puede que al caer se hubiese golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza o algo por el estilo, aunque él nunca solía lesionarse, ni siquiera cuando se entrenaba.

Trató de echar hacia atrás la cabeza para ver más, pero algo húmedo resbaló desde su frente y le tapó la vista, cosa que le hizo un dar un respingo.

—¡Ah!

La habitación había estado en silencio hasta ese momento, pero en cuanto Ranma fue capaz de usar su voz de nuevo, escuchó un ruido cerca de él y alguien le quitó el trapo húmedo de los ojos.

—Ranma… cielo, ¡al fin has despertado!

—¿Mamá?

Nodoka apartó el trapo y le puso la mano en la frente apartando el flequillo.

—Aún tienes un poco de fiebre —dictaminó soltando al tiempo un suspiro—. Pero creo que por fin está bajando.

—Mamá… ¿Dónde estoy?

La mujer se acomodó a su lado doblando sus piernas en el suelo, solo entonces Ranma se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado en un futon fuertemente estirado y enrollado a su cuerpo.

—En casa, Ranma —Su madre bañó el trapo en una palancana con agua templada y con uno de los extremos empezó a limpiar el sudor del rostro de su hijo—. ¿Dónde ibas a estar?

—¿En tu casa? ¿Qué… casa? —preguntó el muchacho. Por fin parecía que las actividades normales de su cuerpo se estaban reactivando y pudo humedecerse la boca para no trabarse al hablar—. ¿Y el dojo?

—Tuviste que marcharte de allí, Ranma —respondió ella mirándole muy seria, casi de un modo severo—. Después de semejante pelea… ¡Aún estoy avergonzada de tu comportamiento!

—¿Pelea? —Pero, ¿de qué pelea estaba hablando? ¿Acaso su madre se había enterado de la tensa charla que mantuvo con su esposa? Supuso que sí fue una pelea aunque no comprendió esa actitud en ella; sabía perfectamente la poca simpatía que Nodoka sentía por su nuera—. A ver… ¿cuánto hace que me marche?

—Ha pasado ya una semana.

—¡¿Una semana?!

—Sí, hijo, una semana. ¡No chilles así! —La mujer resopló. A luz de las velas prendidas en la habitación a Ranma le pareció agotada, pero curiosamente la vio de pronto mucho más joven y esbelta de lo que recordaba—. Supongo que estás un poco desorientado porque llevas inconsciente casi tres días, a causa de la fiebre…

—Tres días… —repitió igualmente confuso. ¿Fiebre, decía? ¡¿No estaba así por el golpe en la cabeza?! Quizás se había puesto enfermo después, pero si llevaba realmente una semana lejos del dojo era un desastre—. ¿Y mis alumnos, mamá? ¿Qué habéis hecho con mis clases?

Nodoka frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué alumnos? ¿Qué clases? ¡Ay, Ranma…!

—¡¿Cómo que qué alumnos?! ¡Los de mis clases! ¡En el dojo!

Su madre le siguió mirando como si no entendiera una palabra de lo que decía, pero sin duda Ranma era el más confuso de los dos. ¿Desde cuándo su madre tenía aquella casa? Por lo que él sabía, Nodoka había vendido su apartamento cuando ambos se mudaron al dojo Tendo, tras su matrimonio con Nabiki, ¿no? Al menos eso le había contado.

Entonces, ¿habían vuelto a su antigua casa?

Justo cuando Ranma estaba por preguntar la razón de que hubieran dejado Nerima, escuchó un gruñido que provenía del otro lado del cuarto. Con dificultad giró el rostro y se encontró con un enorme y peludo panda que se asomaba por el hueco de la puerta. El animal tenía los ojos muy abiertos y agitaba un cartelón sobre su cabeza en el que podía leerse:

_¿Cómo está el muchacho?_

Ranma parpadeó, estupefacto. Pero más sorprendente fue cuando vio a su madre contestar al animal como si nada.

—Está mucho mejor —dijo, con una arruguita en la frente y los ojos entrecerrados—. Ya se ha despertado, aunque aún delira un poco.

El panda gruñó en su idioma, golpeó la pared con la cabeza y desapareció. Su madre bufó, aburrida y entonces el panda reapareció con un nuevo cartel:

_¡Me alegro por ti, Ranma, hijo sabía que lo conseguirías!_

Curiosamente en la parte de arriba del cartel había otro mensaje que había sido tachado pero que aún podía leerse:

_Es una lástima, siempre le recordaremos._

—¿Qué demo…?

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejarte de tonterías e ir a la farmacia a por más medicinas cómo te pedí hace una hora? —Le recordó la mujer al animal. Su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo y sus delicadas manos se crispaban sobre la vaina de su katana.

El panda dio un respingo y se sacó de entre el pelaje un nuevo cartel:

_Soy un panda. ¿Qué es una farmacia? ¡Hace frío fuera!_

Nodoka le lanzó la palancana de agua dándole de lleno en la cara. El panda se derrumbó hacia atrás y cuando volvió a incorporarse, el animal ya no estaba. Era su padre, Genma, quien se irguió con el kimono empapado y las gafas colgándole de una oreja.

_¡Papá! Pero… ¿cuándo ha vuelto ese viejo?_ El cerebro de Ranma empezó a echar humo.

_¡¿Y cómo ha hecho ese truco del panda?!_ Ranma apretó los párpados, preso de la angustia. _Definitivamente me he vuelto loco…_

—Ve a por las medicinas de tu hijo —Le ordenó la mujer. Genma soltó una risita nerviosa, rascándose la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, querida, ahora mismo —contestó al instante sin que, por un instante siquiera, cruzara por su rostro duda u oposición alguna—. Ya no estás enfadada por lo de la luz, ¿verdad?

—¿Enfadada? ¡Ja! La culpa es mía por encargarte que pagaras la factura de la luz —Le señaló con un dedo y Genma se echó hacia atrás—. A partir de ahora no pasara por tus manos ni un mísero yen a no ser que sea imprescindible —Achicó los ojos mirándole de un modo aterrador—. Más te vale estar de vuelta en menos de una hora con las medicinas de tu hijo y las vueltas, ¿entendido?

—Sí, querida —respondió Genma, retrocediendo al tiempo que hacía una reverencia tras otra—. ¡Enseguida vuelvo!

El hombre desapareció trotando por el pasillo y su madre volvió a dejarse caer sobre el suelo, junto a su hijo que estaba más perdido que nunca.

_¿Qué diablos ha sido esa actitud en el viejo de repente?_

Jamás había visto a su padre mostrarse tan complaciente y sumiso con su madre; si hasta parecía que la tuviera miedo. ¡Y era un panda! Desde luego eso era lo más increíble de todo…

_Un momento_. Ranma abrió los ojos de pronto y los clavó en el techo.

Un panda… el agua… su padre… su padre asustado de su madre… Y su madre tan joven y aterradora… Todas esas cosas querían decirle algo y cuando Ranma las juntó en su cabeza sintió un intenso cosquilleo, pero trató de ir más allá. Por desgracia, el cosquilleo se convirtió en un horrible dolor de cabeza que le hizo chillar como un loco.

Ranma se removió bajo las sabanas y su madre se precipitó sobre él, preguntándole qué andaba mal una y otra vez.

Pero el chico no podía oírla, ni tampoco verla. La parte dormida de su cerebro se despertó y todos los recuerdos de su vida, de _su auténtica vida_ regresaron en estampida a su conciencia. Los años de entrenamiento con su padre que aunque duros, nunca fueron tan horribles ni penosos. Jusenkyo… ¡Sí que fue a Jusenkyo! Y la poza, la chica pelirroja… no, espera ¡él era la chica pelirroja! Y después… el dojo Tendo, el compromiso, Akane… No la Akane niña, sino la Akane adolescente; no la de la vieja fotografía que había encontrado en su cuarto tras saber de su muerte; sino la real. La Akane real que… nunca murió.

—¡Mamá! —Ranma se irguió de golpe sobre el futon aún con las manos en su cabeza—. ¿Cuántos años tengo?

—¿Qué? Ay, Ranma… no me asustes. ¿Por qué…?

—¡Respóndeme! ¿Cuántos años tengo?

—¡Dieciséis años! —exclamó la mujer, nerviosa—. Bueno, casi diecisiete…

Dieciséis… No veintiséis. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Él no era tan mayor, nunca lo había sido!

Pero entonces… ¿qué había ocurrido? Todo lo que había vivido, esa otra vida que aún recordaba con estremecedora claridad había sido… ¿solo una pesadilla?

_¡No es posible! ¡Lo recuerdo muy bien!_

—¿Qué demonios me ha pasado? —Se preguntó, rechinando los dientes—. No entiendo nada…

—Ranma, por favor —Su madre le apartó las manos de la cabeza y le apretó los hombros con ternura al tiempo que le suplicaba calma con sus ojos. El chico respiró hondo, dejó caer los brazos y asintió—. Después de dejar el dojo caíste enfermo, Ranma. Parecía una gripe sin más pero… empeoró muy rápido. ¡Casi ni tuvimos tiempo de avisar a un médico!

. La fiebre te subió mucho, muy deprisa y antes de darnos cuenta quedaste inconsciente. Hice venir a varios especialistas pero… todos me decían que no se podía hacer nada; no era una fiebre normal. Decían que no querías despertar…

—¿Qué yo… no quería?

—Dijeron que solo podíamos esperar. Que tú decidirías cuando… —Su madre apretó los labios para retener un gemido y poder seguir hablando—. He pasado mucho miedo.

—Mamá…

—En tres días no has abierto los ojos, Ranma… —Le explicó—. La fiebre no bajaba hiciera lo que hiciera. Podías pasarte horas sin moverte, tan quieto que casi parecía que hubieras dejado de respirar. Luego te agitabas, convulsionabas o te ponías a delirar… ¡Oh, Ranma, eso fue lo peor! No sabes la clase de cosas extrañas que has llegado a decir…

_Creo que sí lo sé_ pensó el chico.

En un instante de lucidez supuso que habría estado hablando de esa _otra_ _vida_… ¿Tres días? Ahora que pensaba en ello, no es como si recordara cada instante vivido de aquella _otra_ _vida_; de hecho, ahora que intentaba rememorar solo podía captar imágenes de tres momentos exactos de aquella vida.

_¡Pero, es imposible que todo haya sido un sueño!_ Se empeñó en decirse. ¡Había sido tan real! Los sueños no eran así… ¡Ni siquiera los inducidos por la fiebre! No… _aquello_ debía haber pasado de verdad, en algún lugar.

Pero, entonces…

—Akane… —El corazón se le aceleró de golpe—. ¡Mamá! ¡Akane!

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿Está viva?! —Le preguntó a toda prisa—. Está viva, ¿verdad? ¡Tiene que estarlo! ¡¿Dónde está ahora?!

—¡Ranma no puedes alterarte así, aún estás muy débil!

—¡Pero, ¿dónde está?!

—Pues, ¿dónde va a estar? —Le soltó su madre—. En el dojo. En su casa, como siempre.

—¿Está bien?

—¡Pues claro que está bien! —Volvió a tocarle la frente, pero Ranma le apartó la mano, tozudo—. Aunque te advierto que aún debe estar muy enfadada contigo.

—¿Enfadada? ¿Por qué?

—¡Hijo, no te hagas el tonto! ¡Lo que le dijiste no tiene excusa!

_¿Lo que… le dije?_

Los recuerdos de su _verdadera _vida estaban volviendo a su mente pero aún era demasiado confuso. La sensación era que en su conciencia convivían las experiencias de dos vidas diferentes; quizás por eso sentía que le explotaría de un momento a otro. Las vivencias de una y otra se mezclaran y a veces no distinguía las reales de las que no lo eran.

_¿Por qué tendría que estar enfadada conmigo?_ Se preguntó.

Se afanó en recordar lo más rápido posible. Si Akane estaba enfadada sería por algo que él hizo o dijo… pero, ¿qué?

_¿Qué le dije a esa boba?_ Se preguntó mientras se daba golpecitos en la frente.

_Hace una semana… ¡No me acuerdo! Solo me vienen imágenes de mis clases… Ahora que lo pienso, ¡los niños de mis clases ni siquiera existen!_

Ranma trató de centrarse e ignorar las reminiscencias de la _otra vida_ que seguían torturándole. Pensó en Akane, la Akane real con su pelo corto, su mazo, su carácter temible, su brutalidad nada femenina…

_¡Oh… ya recuerdo!_

¡Sí! El recuerdo se descolgó como una pelota atorada que se desprende de la rama de un árbol y le golpeó con la misma fuerza.

_La pelea. Oh… sí que me acuerdo._

—Yo le dije eso… es verdad que le dije algo así de terrible —admitió, aun con cierta sorpresa para sí mismo—. ¿Cómo pude decirle esas palabras?

—Eso mismo te he preguntado yo miles de veces durante estos días, pero nunca me has contestado —reveló su madre. Ahora parecía mucho más tranquila, pero igualmente seguía decepcionada por el recuerdo de esa historia—. Cuando Akane y tú peleáis… ¡simplemente no sabéis cuándo deteneros! Pronto dejareis de ser unos niños y si finalmente os casáis —Su madre se interrumpió como si esa posibilidad ya no le resultara tan real como antes—. Decirle algo así a tu prometida… ¿De verdad lo piensas, Ranma? ¿Desearías no haberla conocido?

—¡No! —gritó él al instante. Volvió el rostro hacia su madre sin ocultar nada, quería que supiera que era sincero—. ¡Fue horrible, lo sé! ¡Me arrepiento de lo que dije! ¡Mucho! —Se llevó las manos a la cara nuevamente y soltó un grito de frustración—. ¡No sé cómo pude decir eso! Vivir sin Akane es… sería…

_¡El infierno!_ Dijo su mente. ¡Sí, ahora lo sabía! ¡Lo había vivido! Aunque todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, aún sabía cómo se sentía un mundo sin Akane. Recordaba la pena, el dolor, la soledad…

_Vivir sin ella es lo peor que me puedo imaginar ahora mismo._

Ranma alzó el rostro.

—¡Tengo que ir a verla! —anunció de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ahora mismo! ¡Tengo que ir! —Apartó las sabanas del futon y apoyó las manos para levantarse—. Necesito verla y decirle que no iba en serio. Tengo que pedirle disculpas.

—Ranma, ¿te has vuelto loco? —Su madre le empujó para que se quedara dónde estaba—. Aún estás demasiado débil…

—Pero tengo que ir a buscarla.

—¡Tus disculpas pueden esperar!

—¡No, no pueden! —Ranma se escabulló de las manos de su madre y se levantó de un salto. La cabeza le dio vueltas y el estómago se le revolvió. Incluso sus piernas amenazaron con dejarle caer, pero aguantaron—. Dices que ha pasado una semana. ¡No puedo tardar más en disculparme o jamás me perdonará!

—¡No pienso dejar que salgas así a la calle! —Nodoka se puso en pie alzando su temible katana—. ¡Podría pasarte cualquier cosa!

Normalmente el maligno resplandor de esa espada era suficiente para que el chico desistiera y obedeciera a su madre en todo lo que ella quisiera, pero aquella vez era diferente. No solo tenía que disculparse con Akane, sino que necesitaba verla. Los recuerdos de la otra vida se hacían cada vez más borrosos, pero aún eran lo bastante intensos como para que el chico siguiera sintiendo la pena por la ausencia de su prometida.

Tenía que asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.

—Mamá —murmuró Ranma—. Lo siento.

Le arrojó la sabana del futon que cayó sobre la mujer tapándole la cara. Chilló, enfadada y trató de blandir su espada sin éxito. El chico aprovechó para esquivarla y precipitarse hacia la ventana. La abrió de un solo tirón y el aire frío que sopló dentro del cuarto apagando algunas de las velas, le dejó tiritando.

Oyó pasos tras él y supo que era su padre, así que sin pensarlo más saltó al exterior y escapó.

Para cuando Nodoka pudo librarse de la sabana, su hijo ya se había ido a través de la ventana que encontró abierta. Su esposo apareció por el hueco de la puerta con cara de circunstancia.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Ranma se ha ido! —respondió ella, angustiada. Entonces le miró de arriba abajo y aún más alterada le espetó—. ¡¿No te dije que te fueras a por las medicinas?! ¡¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?!

—Yo… yo…

—¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Ve a buscar a tu hijo antes de que se haga daño!

Genma no entendía apenas nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero se aferró a esa petición para huir de esa casa y de su querida esposa.

.

.

_No ha sido una pesadilla normal y corriente_. _A mí me ha pasado algo._

Lamentablemente, el precario estado en el que se encontraba el cerebro de Ranma tras tantos días de enfermedad y la fiebre residual que aún no le había abandonado, no le permitieron pensar demasiado en ello mientras intentaba desesperadamente llegar al hogar de los Tendo.

Se encontraba tan mal que si se distraía pensando en algo que no fuera esquivar los obstáculos que se encontraba en la calle, se los llevaba todos por delante.

Sí, Ranma se hizo daño varias veces.

Pronto descubrió que estaba demasiado mareado y débil como para hacer el trayecto desde la casa de su madre hasta el dojo saltando de tejado en tejado como solía hacer. Le era imposible mantener el equilibrio y más de una y de dos veces se precipitó contra el duro tejado de distintas casas. Se raspó rodillas y piernas; y cuando pensó que no le podía ir peor, se encontró tiritando de forma descontrolada.

Aún tenía fiebre, podía notarlo por los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo y lo ligera que sentía la cabeza. No obstante, siguió adelante. Se dejó caer hasta el suelo e hizo el resto del trayecto a pie, ridículamente lento, pero se sintió un poco mejor.

Parpadeaba para protegerse del resplandor ardiente de las farolas al tiempo que no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor, repasando las calles y sus domicilios; sí, todo le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía si lo recordaba por la _pesadilla_ o de su vida anterior. Las lagunas de su _falsa vida_ eran cada vez más grandes; como enormes espacios en blanco que se arremolinaban en torno a períodos muy cortos. Pronto, solo era capaz de recordar lo que le había pasado a los seis años, a los dieciséis y a los veintiséis; el resto era como si se hubiese difuminado o no lo hubiese vivido.

Pero esos tres momentos seguían muy vívidos en su memoria. De hecho, caminando por aquellas calles desiertas en plena noche, no podía evitar mirar hacia las casas que le rodeaban con el absurdo temor de toparse con alguno de sus viejos alumnos y que este le llamara sensei convirtiendo en realidad su _pesadilla_.

¡Por más que lo intentaba era incapaz de desterrar del todo esa _otra_ _vida_ al mundo de los sueños!

Había sido tan real, por la fiebre o por lo que fuera, resultaba inquietante la cantidad de detalles que todavía recordaba. Por eso necesitaba ver a Akane, si podía verla y ella estaba bien podría olvidar para siempre lo que había visto.

_¿Por qué habré tenido un sueño como ese?_ Se preguntó una vez más.

¿Sería por la pelea? ¿Era un castigo por las horribles palabras que había pronunciado?

_Vale, vale… ¡Lo he entendido! Jamás volveré a decir algo así pero por favor, que Akane esté bien._

Por fin, se encontró frente al enorme portón del dojo.

Respiro hondo sin saber qué sentir. Observó el tablero con el nombre y se dijo que todo estaba como siempre pero no se animó a entrar. Era absurdo pero le daba pavor lo que pudiera encontrar al otro lado. Además, no quería verse las caras con nadie más que no fuera su prometida.

_Está bien_, se dijo, tragando saliva trabajosamente y sintiendo que empezaba a sudar de nuevo. _Un último esfuerzo,_ se animó. Apretó la mandíbula, cerró los ojos, cogió aire y saltó con todas sus fuerzas.

Consiguió llegar hasta lo alto del portón pero la cabeza le dolió como si fuese a partirse por la mitad. Pero Ranma lo resistió y volvió a concentrarse. Dio un nuevo salto y, por los pelos, logró llegar al tejado de la casa. No fue un aterrizaje limpio y silencioso como los que solía hacer pero al menos no se cayó. Plantó las manos en el suelo y permaneció doblado hasta recobrar el equilibrio; esta vez se le había revuelto el estómago.

_Aguanta,_ se ordenó a sí mismo. _Ya casi estás._

Atravesó el tejado a paso lento y se asomó al jardín trasero. Todo estaba en silencio. Ahora solo tenía que descolgarse hasta la ventana de Akane, esperando que esta estuviera abierta y colarse dentro con un suave balanceo. Dudó, ¿sería capaz de todo eso en el estado en que se encontraba?

_¡Vamos!_ Se dijo, en cualquier caso.

Se dirigió al borde pero uno de sus pies resbaló en un descuido y esta vez no pudo mantenerse en pie. Ranma cayó cuan largo era y se deslizó por la pendiente hasta caer por el borde. En el último segundo su mano derecha se agarró a una teja y quedó colgando sobre el suelo. Miró hacia abajo y se mareó, así que volvió a levantar el rosto. Intentó calmarse y flexionar las piernas.

_Puedo hacerlo_, se recordó. _He saltado desde sitios mucho más altos_.

Aunque siempre lo había hecho en perfectas condiciones de salud.

Aguantó todo lo que pudo, preparándose para la caída pero sus dedos fallaron y le invadió un vértigo inusual cuando se sintió caer en la oscuridad. Tardó un par de segundos más de lo debido en flexionar las piernas, así que estas golpearon mal contra el suelo, amortiguando solo en parte el impacto. El chico chilló, rodó y acabó tumbado de espaldas sobre la hierba. Todo empezó a darle vueltas frente a los ojos así que los cerró, respirando muy deprisa.

Se sentía tan mal que casi se le saltaron las lágrimas de puro malestar; no obstante, apretó los dientes como el hombre que era y lo resistió. Tras varios minutos, se atrevió a abrir un ojo y comprobó que el mundo había vuelto a su lugar.

Giró sobre su dolorido cuerpo y muy despacio, gruñendo por lo bajo, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas. Resopló y echó una mirada circular al jardín. Le alivió comprobar que todo seguía igual allí. El estanque, los árboles, las cuerdas de tender, las sabanas perfectamente colocadas para que no queden arrugas. ¡Y la casa! Todas las luces estaban apagadas, por supuesto y las puertas del comedor estaban cerradas también.

Ranma se fijó en la tarima de madera y recordó, súbitamente, la conversación que había tenido con Akane allí de niño y también la promesa que le hizo de que volvería a buscarla.

_¡NO!_ Gritó su cabeza. _¡Eso no ha pasado! ¡Akane y yo nos conocimos con dieciséis años, no con seis!_ Meneó la cabeza despacio para que no aumentara el dolor. _Eso no fue real._

¡Y sin embargo aún lo sentía como cierto! ¡Era todo tan confuso!

Lo real y lo irreal se mezclaba en su cabeza febril, tenía que pararse unos segundos para decidir si había pasado o no y eso le asustaba. ¿Cuándo acabaría de una vez? Quería olvidarlo todo. Desesperadamente quería olvidar cuanto antes la sensación espantosa de vivir en un mundo donde Akane ya no…

De repente, una luz se encendió sobre él y levantó la cabeza.

Era la ventana de Akane. La luz se había prendido pero las cortinas estaban echadas así que Ranma no pudo ver nada del interior.

_Akane…_

¡Tenía que ser ella!

El corazón se le aceleró y se puso en pie. Estaba tan débil que apenas se sostenía, pero había llegado hasta allí y no podía detenerse. Intentó invocar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para dar ese último salto y aunque creyó que se desmayaría y volvería a caer para estrellarse contra el suelo, consiguió llegar a la ventana y sujetarse al alfeizar. Golpeó con los nudillos el cristal, tiritando de nuevo, pero nadie respondió. No le quedó más remedio que forzarla y colarse dentro.

Una vez más le fallaron las fuerzas y cayó desde el escritorio al suelo de cabeza. Se golpeó la nariz y gimió sin poder evitarlo, pero se puso en pie deprisa.

No había nadie en el cuarto.

_¿Akane?_

Miró a su alrededor; no, nadie. Estaba él solo en ese cuarto, igual que lo había estado siempre en su _pesadilla_. Sintió un retorcijón de angustia y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa.

_Espera, espera… ¡Ella tiene que estar!_

Observó con más atención y se dio cuenta de que la cama estaba abierta y las sabanas revueltas. Posó la mano en el colchón y sintió el calor que deja un cuerpo que ha estado antes tumbado en ese lugar.

Además había otras cosas que delataban que ese cuarto sí era habitado. Había ropa doblada sobre la silla, en el cesto de la ropa desechada y el uniforme estaba en la percha sobre la puerta, no guardado e impoluto en el armario como si fuera una reliquia. Los objetos del escritorio estaban revueltos, había bolas de papel arrugado en la papelera… ¡Sí, alguien vivía allí!

_Seguro que solo ha ido al baño,_ se dijo el chico girándose hacia la puerta. _Volverá en seguida._

Seguro.

Aquello no era una pesadilla, era la realidad. Una realidad en la que Akane estaba furiosa con él y probablemente le odiaba con toda su alma pero también una en la que estaba viva.

_Viva… eso es lo único que importa_.

.

..

…

**¡Hola a todos y a todas! ¡Y felices reyes! Espero que os trajeran muchas cositas ayer ^^**

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Finalmente, y como casi todo el mundo pensó en su momento, Akane está viva ^^ Lo que le ha pasado a Ranma, aunque él crea que ha sido solo un sueño, yo no quería expresarlo como tal. Aunque si es verdad que cuando tienes fiebres horribles puedes delirar hasta el punto de que lo que ves te parezca real, es evidente que ha sido algo más. Como una advertencia. A veces, no solo decimos, sino que pensamos cosas horribles que si se llegaran a cumplir… nos harían mucho más desgraciados de lo que ya nos creemos que somos. **

**Quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que me habéis dado con vuestros geniales comentarios en el capítulo anterior. ¡Y más en estas fechas de fiestas, comilonas y reuniones familiares! Gracias por sacar un ratito para escribirme **

**BTaisho: **¿Perro con dos colas? Jajajaja, nunca lo había oído, pero me gusta. Ambas cosas son verdad Lamento oír lo de la ansiedad y sí, por desgracia, sé bien cómo funciona, espero que esta historia no la haya empeorado. Ahora sí puedo confirmar que lo único que resta es un final feliz ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Y no dejes de luchar contra la ansiedad porque, aunque sea duro y no siempre nos libremos de ella, es posible mejorar y sentirnos mejor. Te mando mucho ánimo y muchos abrazos. ¡Gracias por todo! Nos vemos pronto.

**Saotomedgo: **¡Sí, confirmado que Akane sigue viva! Jajaja, y pronto se reunirán ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por tus review! ¡Te deseo un feliz año que esté lleno de cosas buenas para ti! Yo también espero cumplir con mi reto, con vuestro apoyo lo veo más posible que nunca. ¡Besotes!

**Heather Ran: **Jajajaja, ya… igual resultó un poco confuso, pero espero que el capítulo de hoy haya servido para aclarar un poco las cosas. Espero que te haya gustado, solo queda un capítulo para el final. ¡Tu viñeta me encantó por eso quería que todo el mundo la viera! Es maravillosa, creo que dibujas genial y captaste muy bien la esencia de esa escena. ¡Deberías seguir dibujando y mostrándole al mundo lo bien que lo haces! ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Nos vemos =)

**Akanita87: **¡Hola! Pues aunque no hay magia, algo sí tenía que ver con deseos, peticiones o simplemente los malos pensamientos (que todos tenemos alguna vez, es inevitable) y lo que pasa con ellos. Obviamente no se hará realidad todo lo que pidamos, por muy enfadados que estemos, pero quien sabe… ¿Y si así fuera? ¡Gracias por tu review y tu apoyo! Nos vemos en el capítulo final ^^

** : **¿Peor que antes? ¡No me digas! Bueno, era obvio que Ranma no se acercaría a Nabiki, jajaja. No ha sido un coma, pero como habrás visto Ranma por fin ha despertado y está preparado para ir en busca de su prometida y arreglar las cosas ^^ El final está más cerca de lo que parece, espero que te guste. ¡Besotes y muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo!

**Andre Palomo: **Jajajaa, me encantan las teorías locas ^^ Bueno, no ha habido magia de por medio pero tampoco ibas tan desencaminado. ¡El amor siempre prevalece, eso sí es cierto! Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado y prometo actualizar con el final lo más pronto que pueda (no me siento presionada, jajaja). ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo también para ti! ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

**Nikita Shinoda: **¡Hola! Sí, ya sé que se lo he hecho pasar muy mal al pobre Ranma en este fic, pero al menos ha despertado y el final tiene mejores perspectivas, ¿verdad? Te puedo confirmar que sí, volverá a ver a Akane. Y no, ella no estará muerta. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Y por tu apoyo en mis fics! ¡Besotes!

**Ranma84: **¡Gracias! Ojala que también te guste el capítulo de hoy. ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Besos!

**Hatsuhana:** ¡Hola! A ver… no está en coma, no está loco… pero ha resultado ser algo parecido. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y tus palabras ^^ ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!

**Arialice:** Jajajaja, ¡hola! ¿Esta estaba entre tus teorías? Quizás habría sido mejor un desenlace más original y emocionante (con fantasmas y venganza como decías), pero ha resultado ser solo una "pesadilla". En cualquier caso, no fue Nabiki quien mató a Akane, eso lo puedo confirmar. Una cosa es tener celos, envidia o incluso rencor a un hermano y otra muy distinta matarlo. ¡Solo queda un capítulo y espero que te guste! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Bye!

**1Andrea11: **¡Hola! ¡Feliz año! ¡Pues sí, la última parte ya! Jajaja, ¿no se os ha hecho larga? Antes que nada quiero agradecerte no solo esta review, sino todos los maravillosos y geniales comentarios que he ido recibiendo tuyos estos días en el resto de mis fics. ¡Muchas gracias, me animaron un montón! Y me alegró que te hayan gustado mis distintos fics ^^ ¡Pues finalmente ha resultado ser una "pesadilla"! La verdad es que puse lo de "espiritual" sin estar del todo segura de lo que significa… quizás lo cambie, jajaja. Diez años, sí… Ranma ha hecho lo que mucha gente haría en situaciones similares, cuando sufrimos una pérdida del tipo que sea tienes que apoyarte en lo que tienes y tratar de seguir adelante. No es tanto una resignación, sino aceptar lo que hay y tratar de ser feliz con ello. Obviamente la situación de Ranma no es de felicidad, pues es una historia inventada (muy dramática) pero él ha intentado tener la vida más satisfactoria posible. Puede que sí, Nabiki guardaba mucho rencor y sabía lo importante que era Ranma para su hermana, quizás quiso quitárselo para resarcirse si realmente pensaba que Akane lo tenía todo y ella nada. ¡Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por tus bonitas palabras! Espero que el capítulo final te guste igual que el resto y nos vemos pronto ^^

**Kaysachan: **¡Feliz año! ¡Lo mismo digo; que el próximo año solo te traiga buenas cosas! ¿Teorías locas? ¡Seguro que aciertas con alguna! Jajaja, bueno pues en este capítulo ya habrás confirmado que sí, se trataba de un "sueño" o más bien de una "pesadilla" y que quizás si haya un final feliz, siempre y cuando Ranma se mueva y haga las cosas bien ahora que tiene la oportunidad. ¡Pues claro que no le tocó ni un pelo! ¬¬ Ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginármelo, mucho menos de escribirlo, jajaja. ¡Besotes para ti! ¡Nos vemos pronto!

**Felicius: **¡Hola! Bueno, ya tocaba, jajaja. Sigo el reto a rajatabla, cada 15 días. Bueno… no sé si exista alguien real que pueda ser como Nabiki (en este fic), pero yo creo que a veces todos podemos llegar a obsesionarnos con algo hasta niveles insospechados y por más tiempo que pase, no olvidamos. Ranma se merecía más, pero al final ha sido él quien ha tomado sus propias decisiones de vida. Jajaja, pues no había caído pero sí que se da un aire… en realidad por más que él piense que ha sido un sueño, es evidente que hubo algo más. Quizás Ranma nunca sepa qué fue, quizás no fue nada mágico sino solo algo de su mente pero… lo importante es que haya entendido el mensaje. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos en el capítulo final.

**Saritanimelove: **¡Feliz año para ti también! Y sí, Akane está viva. ^^ Muchas gracias por haber seguido esta laaaarga historia, espero que el final te guste también y ¡Muchos besotes para ti!

**Kariiim: **¡Hola! Jajajaja, la verdad es que en este fic Nabiki es demasiado odiosa, lo sé. Pero me alegro que te esté gustando ^^ Y muchas gracias por comentar y apoyar esta historia. ¡Un abrazo! Y nos vemos en el capítulo final.

**Bonchi: **¡Hola! ¡Y feliz año, aunque un poco atrasado! Lamento oír que tu año no haya tenido un comienzo feliz, y espero que pronto mejore lo que no ande muy bien en tu vida. Te agradezco mucho que aun así te hayas tomado un ratito para dejarme un comentario ^^ Y puedo asegurarte, ahora sí, que Akane está viva ^^ Solo queda un capítulo, espero que también te guste. ¡Te mando un beso muy grande y mucho ánimo!

**Gracias a todos y no os olvidéis de que aún queda el capítulo final.**

**¡Besotes!**

—**EroLady—**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo historias absurdas con ellos y las comparto para alegrar los días tristes a quien se atreva a leer ^^

.

.

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis con ello!

.

**Relato 8****: 30/12—13/01**

…

**..**

**.**

**Vivir sin ti**

**.**

Tercera Parte: ambos con 16 años.

**3.**

—Confesión—

.

Akane salió del baño frotándose el ojo izquierdo con el puño.

Apenas si distinguía alguna que otra forma en la oscuridad del pasillo, pero echó a andar igual, guiándose únicamente por el resplandor que escapaba de la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. Aún no se había calmado del todo, sollozaba en voz baja mientras todo lo demás estaba en silencio.

No quería que nadie la viera en ese estado pero por suerte su padre y Kasumi llevaban un buen rato dormidos y Nabiki no saldría de su cuarto solo porque la oyera deambular por la casa a esas horas. No quería que la preguntaran, aunque sospechaba que nadie lo haría; darían por hecho que sus lágrimas eran a causa de Ranma y la pelea que tuvieron delante de todos. Lo que sí harían sería volver a insistirla para que fuera ella la que se disculpara con el tonto de su prometido. Todos querían que el chico volviera a casa.

_¡Pues no lo haré!_

Lo cierto era que, aunque Akane hubiese estado tan desesperada porque Ranma volviera al dojo como para hacer algo así, no habría sabido como armar una disculpa decente. Ni siquiera estaba segura de sí podría perdonarle a él en caso de que intentara pedirla perdón.

_Tonterías,_ pensó. _Ha pasado una semana y el muy lerdo no ha intentado ni llamarme_.

Aunque después de lo que le había dicho…

Akane admitía (para sí misma) que sus últimas palabras habían sido muy desafortunadas. Prácticamente había desterrado al chico de su vida prohibiéndole la entrada a su casa; era lógico que Ranma no se hubiera vuelto a acercar.

_¡¿Qué más da?! ¡Es como si el compromiso se hubiera roto!_

Akane volvió a gimotear y se paró un momento. Se rodeó el estómago con sus brazos y apretó con fuerza.

_A estas alturas ya estará con Ukyo… o con Shampoo… Ya les habrá contado que nuestra relación está rota y esas dos estarán de lo más contentas. _

_¡Estoy segura!_

Respiró hondo y se recompuso, aunque se sentía muy mal. Los ojos le escocían y la piel del rostro le tiraba, especialmente los pómulos y las mejillas. Quizás se había frotado con la toalla demasiado fuerte en su intento por borrar las lágrimas.

A veces el dolor se iba y sentía algo de alivio, y al segundo siguiente sentía un latigazo frío e intenso en lo más profundo de sí. En ese momento, lo sintió y su cuerpo tembló. Boqueó con los labios entreabiertos; cada vez que parpadeaba notaba lo hinchados que estaban sus ojos.

Estaba harta de llorar, harta de no poder dormir, harta de comer por pura inercia sin captar sabor alguno en la comida. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que echarle tanto de menos?!

_¡Tonta, Akane!_ Se reprendió.

Incluso alzó su puño a punto de darse a sí misma un coscorrón, pero se detuvo porque era una auténtica tontería golpearse a uno mismo. Y menos por un idiota como ese…

_Oh, Ranma… _

Akane sabía que había algo definitivamente distinto en aquella pelea y eso no la dejaba estar tranquila. En alguna ocasión, mientras ella y su familia comían en el comedor y los demás conversaban, Akane se había quedado mirando de reojo el lugar vacío de Ranma y en lugar de sentir enfado, había sentido una honda melancolía. Como si ese lugar fuese a estar vacío ya para siempre.

Resopló y se frotó la nariz.

Siguió caminando hasta su puerta. Estaba entreabierta y arrojaba un chorro de luz en ese pasillo en penumbras. Y también una sombra alargada, esbelta y con una trenza en la cabeza. Akane se detuvo de golpe, aun con la mano estirada hacia el picaporte.

_Está aquí…_ pensó, aterrada. _Ha venido a por mí…_ Sacudió la cabeza y dejó de palparse la cara húmeda. _Aunque haya venido a disculparse, no lo perdonaré. ¡Jamás! Lo que me dijo fue tan horrible…_

Agarró el pomo, pero antes de empujar la puerta se le ocurrió otra posibilidad.

_¿Y si no ha venido a disculparse? ¿Y si ha venido a dejarme claro que nuestro compromiso ya no existe y que ha decidido casarse con alguna de las otras?_

Retiró la mano y tembló. Sí, podía ser eso… Pero no tenía importancia. Fuera como fuera, las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes.

Así que cogió el pomo de nuevo.

_Es mejor aclararlo todo y que los dos sigamos adelante._

La chica empujó la madera y se coló en la habitación. Lo hizo con los ojos en el suelo y no los levantó hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta tras ella. Apretó los labios, dándose valor a sí misma.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó. Dio un par de pasos y al fin se atrevió a mirarle—. Te dije que no volvieras.

Ranma no respondió. Estaba apoyado en su escritorio, encogido sobre sí mismo como si tuviera frío, despeinado, pálido y con las ropas sucias. Parecía que acabara de tener la peor pelea de su vida.

Pero había algo incluso más inquietante en su aspecto.

_¿Por qué me mira así?_ Se preguntó la chica, nerviosa.

Y es que Ranma la miraba fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y ligeramente brillantes. Tenía una mueca tan extraña en su rostro que le fue imposible saber lo que significaba, pero agitó su corazón.

—¿Qué? —soltó ella, inquieta. La miraba con tal intensidad que Akane se ruborizó, para desgracia suya—. ¿No vas a decir nada? ¡No me gusta que te cueles así como así en mi cuarto!

Ranma separó los labios pero el sonido de su voz aún se hizo esperar. Volvió a intentarlo, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

—A…

_Pero, ¿qué le ocurre?_

—A-Akane…

—¿Ranma?

El rostro del chico se crispó y lo bajó para que el flequillo ocultara su expresión. De su garganta se escapó un sonido igual de extraño.

Akane, preocupada, no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más. Entonces notó las heridas en sus piernas, en sus brazos y en sus pies, porque el muy tonto iba descalzo.

—¿Se puede saber qué diantres te ha…? —Akane no pudo terminar su pregunta. De repente, el chico saltó sobre ella y la apresó entre sus brazos. Ella chilló, sorprendida por el gesto y gruñó un poco cuando él la apretujó aún más contra su cuerpo—. ¡Raaaanma! ¡Basta! — ¿Qué pretendía con todo eso? ¿Creía que así conseguiría que ella le perdonara sus horribles palabras? ¡Pues lo llevaba claro!—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Quítame las manos de encima, pervertido!

Pero el chico no obedeció. Al contrario, Akane notó entonces, con gran perplejidad, que las manos de su prometido se deslizaban por su cuerpo palpándolo por todas partes con evidente urgencia. La chica se puso más roja que nunca y se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Pero, ¿qué haces?! ¡Déjame! —Le ordenó histérica, pero le fue imposible escapar de sus brazos (y sus manos)—. ¡Voy a matarte! ¡En cuanto me sueltes, eres hombre muerto! —Ni siquiera eso pareció amedrentar al joven que siguió tocándola por todas partes. Akane estaba furiosa. Aunque cierto fue que sus manos no pasaron por ninguna zona comprometida del cuerpo de la muchacha, cosa que la confundió un poco. ¿Qué se proponía entonces con aquella descarada exploración?

Por fin, Ranma pareció calmarse. Dejó de tocarla y simplemente la estrechó contra sí.

—Akane… —suspiró, prácticamente sobre su cuello—; sí, eres tú…

—¡¿Quién diablos voy a ser si no?! —replicó ella. Hizo un nuevo intento de alejarse pero frustrada soltó un chillido al no conseguirlo—. ¡Suéltame ya! ¡Hablo muy en serio!

Pero, de nuevo, Ranma no solo no la soltó sino que bajó las manos hasta su cintura y la levantó, cargándola contra él. Akane se quejó, y pataleó como una posesa de forma que sus zapatillas resbalaron de sus pies. El chico inclinó la cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica y ocultó su rostro ahí.

—¡Ahh! —Akane soltó una exclamación por la sorpresa y por fin logró liberar sus brazos. Ahora sí, se iba a enterar. Se remangó el brazo derecho, cerró el puño y lo alzó, letal, sobre la coronilla del guarro de su prometido. _¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?! _—. ¡Ranma, te voy a…! —Estaba a punto de descargar su golpe fatal sobre la cabeza hueca de ese idiota _asalta-cuartos-ajenos_ cuando le sintió tiritar contra ella.

_¿Y ahora qué…? _

No, no eran simples tiritones; eran más bien temblores o quizás, espasmos. Akane bajó el puño, confusa, arqueó una ceja sin saber qué le ocurría a su prometido pero entonces notó algo húmedo sobre la camiseta de su pijama.

_No puede ser…_

—¿Ran… Ranma? Oye… —El chico no respondió, ni siquiera levantó la vista—. ¿No estarás…? —Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le impidió terminar su pregunta, aunque no hizo falta porque en ese instante lo oyó. Sollozos, débiles y medio contenidos pero estando tan cerca fue imposible que no los reconociera como tales.

_¿Está… llorando? _

Sabía que sí, pero era demasiado extraño como para que su mente pudiera aceptarlo de golpe. Su prometido estaba llorando… ¿Por qué? Jamás le había visto hacerlo… salvo cuando aquel patinador pervertido le besó en su forma chica. Pero aquel fue un llanto de rabia e impotencia, sin embargo este… parecía tan triste y desesperado.

_¿Qué le habrá pasado?_ Se preguntó ella sin saber qué más hacer. _¿Le habrá ocurrido algo a tía Nodoka o al tío Genma?_ Un temor nervioso empezó a abrirse paso dentro del pecho de Akane. Pero prefirió no preguntar todavía. Algo horrible le había sucedido, eso seguro y ella se sintió mal por haber estado a punto de golpearle.

Alargó los brazos en torno a los hombros del chico para intentar consolarle, pero eso hizo que Ranma sollozara más fuerte, así que estuvo a punto de soltarle. Entonces se dio cuenta del intenso calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

—¿Estás enfermo? —Le preguntó—. Creo que tienes fiebre… ¡Venga, suéltame ya! Necesitas descansar…

—No… —murmuró Ranma, al fin—. Estoy… bien…

—¡Claro que no! ¡Deberías sentarte y tranquilizarte!

Akane hizo otro intento por escapar a su agarre, pero el chico la apretó más fuerte contra él. Levantó su rostro para mirarla, con los ojos aún vidriosos y ligeramente encendidos por la fiebre.

—Lo siento —dijo en primer lugar—. ¡Siento mucho las cosas que te dije! ¡Lo siento! ¡No las dije en serio, nunca!

¿Eso era todo?

_Entonces, si venía a disculparse…_

—¡No era verdad! ¡Nada de lo que digo cuando nos peleamos es verdad, lo odio! ¡Odio hacerlo! —Su respiración se aceleró y su rostro se crispaba cada tanto como si soportara algún dolor, pero siguió hablando, como si nada pudiera hacer que se detuviera—. ¡Perdóname por lo que te dije! ¡¿Me perdonarás?! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

Akane, sobrecogida tanto por la vehemencia de sus palabras como por su cercanía, trató de desviar la mirada pero algo se lo impidió.

—Está… bien, yo… —Balbuceó—. A fin de cuentas… yo tampoco lo dije…

—Yo te amo, Akane —dijo Ranma, de repente. Las lágrimas se habían secado, pero la debilidad en su mirada era cada vez mayor—. Y me alegro de que seas mi prometida, y de que estés a salvo…

Akane se quedó sin habla, mirándole. ¿Acababa de decir que…?

Entonces Ranma se tambaleó, como si hubiera perdido todas sus fuerzas. Sujetó la chica como pudo y logró retroceder hasta llegar a la cama. Cayó pesadamente con Akane sobre él, sin soltarla; logró mantenerse erguido pero su cabeza resbaló hasta el hombro de la chica al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraron.

—¡Ranma! ¿Estás bien? —Ella le sujetó a su vez, tocándole el rostro y comprobó que su piel ardía. ¡Estaba muy enfermo!

_¡¿Qué debo hacer?!_

Unos inesperados golpes en la puerta sacaron a la chica de esos angustiantes pensamientos.

—¡Akane! —Era la voz de Nabiki. Con todo el jaleo que habían armado seguro que habían llamado su atención y ahora venía a fisgonear. Seguramente querría la exclusiva si al final se reconciliaban—. ¡Akane!

Antes de que pudiera responder a su hermana, sintió que los brazos de Ranma se aferraban a ella y notó su aliento cerca de su oreja.

—No la dejes entrar —Le pidió. Ruborizada hasta la raíz del pelo, la chica sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Los débiles brazos del chico se enroscaron en su cintura y en su espalda, pegándose a ella.

—Por favor… que no entre. No quiero verla.

Lo dijo con un verdadero tono de súplica que conmovió a la joven.

—¡Akane! ¡¿Estás ahí?!

—¡Sí! Estoy…

—¿Puedo pasar?

Akane vaciló pues el estado de su prometido la tenía muy preocupada; realmente deseaba pedir ayuda a alguien más. Sin embargo, Ranma se movió encajando su rostro en el cuello de Akane y la chica se estremeció sin querer. Su cuerpo parecía haberse vuelto de mantequilla, así que tuvo que agarrarse a los hombros del chico para no caer al suelo.

—¡No! —exclamó al instante—. ¿Qué… qué quieres, Nabiki?

—¿Ranma está contigo?

—¡¿Qué, qué?!

La mayor resopló al otro lado de la puerta.

—Tía Nodoka acaba de llamar —contestó su hermana, parecía aburrida—. Dice que tu novio lleva días con mucha fiebre y delirando, pero que hace un rato se despertó diciendo tu nombre y salió por la ventana para venir a verte —Le explicó—. Está preocupada por él. No sabe si le ha pasado algo.

—¡Está bien! —respondió Akane. Necesitaba librarse rápidamente de su hermana y atender a Ranma. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ir hasta allí estando tan enfermo? _¡Idiota!_—. Ahora está dormido, necesita descansar.

—¿Vas a dejarle dormir ahí… contigo?

—¡Yo usaré un futon! ¡No seas malpensada!

—Bueno, bueno… Se lo diré a la tía.

Escuchó los pasos de su hermana alejándose por el pasillo y Akane suspiró aliviada.

_No entiendo nada de lo qué está pasando…_ pensó nerviosa.

Primero Ranma aparecía como un loco, la abrazaba como si llevara años sin verla, se echaba a llorar y le soltaba todas esas cosas tan extrañas…

_Ha dicho que me ama… ¡No! Está enfermo, ¿verdad? Él nunca diría algo así, en cualquier caso._

Akane cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados para centrarse. Cuando volvió a abrirlos Ranma había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y la miraba, otra vez, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le fueran a salir del rostro. La hizo sentir un poco incómoda.

_¡¿Por qué no para de mirarme de ese modo?!_

Ranma no parecía el mismo. Todo lo que hacía o decía era extraño, casi impensable para él.

—Bueno —Le susurró, por si acaso Nabiki se había quedado espiando tras la puerta—. Ahora mismo, o me dices qué te ha pasado o te echas a descansar.

Ranma parpadeó y frunció el ceño, considerando ambas opciones. Aunque no eligió ninguna de las dos. Simplemente estiró el rostro hacia ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios que fue tan rápido y breve que Akane apenas tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse. Cuando asimiló lo que había pasado, Ranma ya había retrocedido y miraba hacia abajo con el semblante colorado. La cara de la chica también se encendió, su corazón, que ya estaba como loco, aumentó más su ritmo produciéndole una palpitación que le robó el aliento.

_¿Qué…? _

Definitivamente Ranma no era Ranma esa noche.

Pero Akane tampoco se encontraba en condiciones de ser ella misma. Al menos no después de todo lo que había sufrido durante esa larga semana imaginando lo peor y tratando de aceptar el hecho de que había perdido a su prometido para siempre. En cualquier caso fue una suerte que su reacción no fuera la normal, porque el chico no estaba para recibir más golpes.

Ranma la había besado y tras procesar esa simple idea durante dos segundos, el semblante severo y aún alerta de la chica se deshizo. Sus manos se afianzaron más a los hombros de él y se acercó para besarle también. Se olvidó del todo de lo que él le había dicho y hasta de lo débil que parecía; lo apretó con fuerza y saboreó sus labios liberando toda la tensión que había acumulado esos días. Por fin pudo sentirse feliz porque el chico hubiese vuelto a ella.

Ranma reaccionó devolviéndole el apretón y separando sus labios, la abrazó con tanta fuerza que a Akane le costó separarse de él. Pero el calor terrible que desprendía era difícil de soportar.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó ella, poco después, desviando la mirada avergonzada—. ¡Estás enfermo y yo…!

—Akane… Te casarás conmigo, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh?

_¡Pero, ¿qué dice ahora?!_

Las manos de Ranma se afirmaron en su cintura con más firmeza.

—No ahora. Algún día, cuando seamos… más mayores. ¿Te casarás conmigo? —No hubo respuesta, la chica estaba demasiado confusa y sorprendida por todo lo que estaba pasando. Eso no le gustó a él que frunció las cejas, disgustado—. ¿Qué? ¿Es que no me aceptarás? ¡¿Por qué no?! —Hizo una mueca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. ¿Acaso preferirías casarte con otro? ¡¿Con quién?! ¡¿Con el tonto de Ryoga?! O sino ese otro… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Ese tipo raro del bosque con la memoria de un pez!

Akane volvió en sí, molesta por esas palabras. Al parecer a su prometido le quedaban energías de sobra para meterse con sus amigos.

—¿Se puede saber por qué mencionas ahora a Ryoga y Shinnosuke?

—¡Eso, Shinnosuke!

—¡No me casaré con Shinnosuke! Probablemente ya ni me recuerde…

—¡¿Y por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?!

Akane inspiró profundamente para evitar enfadarse más de lo que ya estaba y levantó las manos para posarlas en el rostro de su prometido. Su temperatura era altísima y aun así temblaba, probablemente de frío.

—Estás muy enfermo —murmuró, asustada. Se mordió el labio inferior—. Es por eso que te comportas así…

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó él. Pero era imposible que a la chica le pasara desapercibido su malestar, o incluso el cansancio que arrastraba por el esfuerzo que le había costado llegar hasta allí—. Escucha… Es verdad que aún tengo fiebre y, es muy probable que me haya caído una o cinco veces viniendo para acá —Akane hizo una mueca preocupada, pero él siguió hablando—. ¡Pero lo que digo es cierto!

—¡Pero si ni siquiera sabes lo que dices!

—¡Claro que lo sé! Y ya lo sabía… solo que hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta.

Akane se cruzó de brazos como pudo en el pequeño espacio que separaba sus cuerpos, quería alejarse y obligarle a tumbarse para que descansara, pero al mínimo intento que hacía de apartarse de él, Ranma afianzaba su agarre y la lanzaba una mirada de reproche.

_Imposible_ se lamentó y pensó en otra táctica. _Será mejor dejarle que diga lo que quiera cuanto antes para que descanse después._

—¿Y de qué te has dado cuenta exactamente? —quiso saber.

El chico retiró los ojos de ella un instante y se sumió en el silencio más pensativo en el que jamás le había visto. Ella no le quitó ojo y pudo ver el cambio que sufrió su expresión según parecía, iba revisando diversos pensamientos. Los rasgos de Ranma se retorcieron en la más increíble tristeza por unos instantes, pero acabó volviendo a la seriedad para mirarla. Akane sintió un pinchazo en su corazón.

—He tenido una pesadilla horrible —Le respondió—. En ella… Mi vida era totalmente diferente; me había criado con mi madre, era un gran artista marcial dueño de mi propio dojo, tenía cientos de alumnos que me respetaban y admiraban, estaba casado y… nunca me caí en ninguna poza de Jusenkyo.

Akane arqueó las cejas.

—Pues eso no suena tan mal… —opinó con sinceridad y apretando los labios, se animó a preguntar—. Y… ahm… ¿salía yo? —El rostro de Ranma se crispó un instante, pero después negó con la cabeza. Ella resopló—. Y entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—¡Pues eso! ¡No estabas! ¡¿No es evidente?!

—¡¿El qué es lo evidente?! —replicó ella, fastidiada—. ¡Que tenías una vida estupenda sin maldiciones ni problemas en la que yo no estaba!

—¡Eso es! —respondió él y rápidamente añadió—. Me he dado cuenta de que podría tener una vida, una buena vida incluso sin ti. Pero… no es la vida que yo quiero —Meneó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en ella—. No me importan los problemas o la maldición; yo puedo vivir con todas esas cosas.

. Pero no quiero _vivir sin ti_. No puedo…

Repitió esas palabras un par de veces más como si con ellas espantara algún terrible pensamiento. Movió su rostro hacia ella para apoyar la frente sobre la de la chica y suspiró.

Akane se quedó sin respiración durante varios segundos. Se resignó a soportar el calor que aún irradiaba la piel del chico porque no le quedaban fuerzas para intentar separarse.

Jamás habría esperado, ni en sus fantasías más románticas, que Ranma le diría algo parecido. Y por más extraño que fuera en un bruto e insensible como él, su mirada le había parecido terriblemente sincera. Pero, y no había modo de negarlo, esta también se veía agitada y febril. Si realmente había estado inconsciente durante días y delirando a causa de la enfermedad. ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que esas palabras y todo lo demás no eran una secuela de aquello? ¿Y si se había golpeado la cabeza en alguna de sus caídas rumbo al dojo?

Akane recordaba la dureza de sus palabras tan solo una semana atrás; oh sí, las recordaba con absoluta claridad, y también el odio con que la había mirado, como si ella no significara nada para él. Ahora estaba arrepentido pero… ¿por qué dijo todo aquello si no era verdad? Ella nunca decía en serio que le odiara, y como todo el mundo sabía que mentía, se burlaban de sus pataletas de niña pequeña. Pero él… le pareció muy convencido.

¿Decía la verdad ahora o la dijo antes?

—Tú también tienes que quererme a mí, Akane —la interrumpió de nuevo—. ¡Es nuestro destino!

. ¿O… no es así?

La chica separó los labios pero no le salió una sola palabra. Se quedó observándole, intimidada por la fuerza de sus palabras, temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar si respondía y al mismo tiempo, siendo consciente de cómo cambiaba el semblante de él ante su silencio.

Apartó su cabeza de la de ella y la miró.

—¿Qué? Akane… ¿Es que no me quieres?

La chica hundió los hombros y pegó su barbilla al pecho, el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle.

—Pues… —Apenas fue capaz de separar los labios para hablar—; claro que sí.

Le costó soltarlo, aquella no era la situación que se había imaginado para el momento en que confesara sus sentimientos.

Poco a poco se atrevió a alzar los ojos y comprobó que Ranma parecía aliviado, y también más tranquilo. Todavía temblaba a causa de los escalofríos pero parecía satisfecho.

_Esto no es serio_ decidió la chica. Se estaba preocupando de más por una conversación que a saber si él recordaría cuando se hubiera recuperado. Intentó tener eso en mente y esbozar una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Ahora tienes que descansar —insistió ella, una vez más—. Y abrigarte bien para que se te cure la fiebre del todo.

—Está bien —aceptó él—. Pero… ¿puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?

—¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre, grandísimo pervertido?!

Ranma tiró de ella de nuevo y la estrujo contra sí.

—¡Por favor!

Akane apretó un puño, indignada, pero no le quedó más remedio que rendirse.

—Bueno… —aceptó, para que al fin la soltara—. Solo porque estás enfermo y así puedo cuidarte.

Ranma torció la cabeza, vacilante.

—¿Cuidarme? ¿Tú…?

—¿Qué problema tienes con eso?

—¡No, nada! ¡Está bien! —Ranma retrocedió sobre la cama tirando de ella y se dejó caer sobre la almohada, agotado. Sus ojos se cerraron, pero se obligó a abrirlos de nuevo cuando sintió que Akane se escabullía de sus brazos—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Tendré que apagar la luz, ¿o quieres dormir con la luz encendida toda la noche?

La chica se levantó y caminó hacia el interruptor meneando la cabeza y sujetándose el pecho con una mano como si temiera ser víctima de un infarto en cualquier momento. Seguía sin entender del todo lo que había pasado y no estaba segura de poder creer las palabras del chico, pero lo único que le importaba de verdad era que se quedara dormido y descansara.

_Mañana llamaré a tía Nodoka y le diré lo que ha pasado_, decidió, apagando las luces del cuarto.

Al girarse descubrió que la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana dibujaba con gran claridad el contorno del cuerpo de su prometido bajo las sabanas. _Espero que ella pueda explicarme algo más sobre por qué está así._

Regresó lentamente a la cama, pasándose las manos por el estómago y también por el pelo. Cuando llegó al borde de esta y tomó las sabanas se dio cuenta de que Ranma ya se había quedado dormido. Estaba realmente cansado.

_Mejor, así yo también podré dormir un poco._

Aunque antes de reunirse con él cogió su querida espada de madera y la dejó apoyada junto al cabecero.

_Por si acaso_, se dijo.

Estiró bien las sabanas y se tapó hasta la barbilla. Se volvió para mirar el rostro del chico que por fin parecía estar en paz, aunque aún seguía ardiendo de fiebre. Recordó todas las locuras que le había dicho, el modo en que la había abrazado e incluso… Se llevó los dedos a los labios y recordó el beso.

_Tonto_, pensó sonriendo sin querer. Rápidamente hundió la cara en la almohada.

En realidad ya no estaba enfadada por lo que le había dicho la semana anterior. Se preguntó, eso sí, por qué la fiebre le había hecho actuar de ese modo. Seguía sin saber si podía confiar en sus palabras pero…

_Bueno, aunque haya sido cosa de la fiebre… el caso es que ha venido a buscarme a mí,_ pensó y sonrió un poco más. _No ha ido en busca de Shampoo o Ukyo; y aunque sean locuras, me las ha dicho a mí._ Se acomodó a su lado. _Y, pase lo que pase, siempre acaba volviendo conmigo._

Con esa idea en la mente y recordando la forma en que la había dicho que la amaba, Akane bostezó y cerró los ojos con suavidad.

_Más le vale acordarse de todo mañana cuando se despierta o sino…_

Akane se quedó dormida antes de poder imaginar una venganza apropiada.

.

.

A las pocas horas, Ranma sintió que despertaba y tuvo miedo.

Le sobrevino un pánico repentino al imaginar que abriría los ojos y se encontraría de nuevo atrapado en esa _otra vida_.

Se encogió entre las sabanas pero su mente se fue despejando cada vez más hasta que no le quedó más remedio que enfrentar el despertar. Debía llevar horas dormido en la misma postura, pues gran parte de su cuerpo estaba dolorido y entumecido. Por suerte, notó enseguida que algo cálido dormitaba a su lado y gracias al resplandor plateado de la luna que entraba por la ventana pudo ver el pacífico rostro de su prometida apoyado en la almohada junto a él.

Ranma suspiró realmente aliviado.

_Estoy donde debo estar._

Ya podía convencerse del todo de que aquella _otra vida_, la vida sin Akane, había sido solo una horrible pesadilla que podía no significar nada o sí. Quizás había sido necesario pasar por eso para que Ranma aceptara lo que sentía por ella de una vez por todas. Para que dejara de reaccionar con insultos y desprecios ante el miedo que le daba ser sincero y poder así dar un paso adelante. En realidad, lo había hecho, ¿no? Le había dicho que la amaba, que quería casarse con ella, incluso la había besado… A pesar de la fiebre, se dio cuenta de que Akane no terminaba de tomarle en serio, pero al menos se lo había dicho.

¡Ya habría tiempo para terminar de convencerla de lo serio que era!

_¡Anda, la fiebre!_ Recordó de pronto.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y sintió su piel templada. Tampoco sentía escalofríos y el dolor de cabeza casi había desaparecido. Dormir aquellas horas le había sentado bien. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor se sentía un poco culpable por lo mucho que habría preocupado a su madre.

_Mañana tendré que pedirle perdón_, se dijo.

_Mañana será otro día_, decidió, tirando de la sabana y acomodándose mejor. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que todo estaba bien y podía ser feliz. Cualquier problema o preocupación que hubiera padecido en el pasado parecía una nimiedad después de esa horrible pesadilla.

Ahora sabía lo que le importaba de verdad.

Miró de reojo a Akane y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Puede que si realmente se hubieran conocido de niños habrían hecho buenas migas y su relación hubiese sido totalmente distinta. Pero, en ese momento, Ranma se alegraba de todo corazón del lugar en el que estaban y de cómo era su vida.

_Aún es de noche_.

Fuera del cuarto solo percibía silencio y oscuridad, así que intentó volver a quedarse dormido, pero en cuanto cerró los ojos y su cuerpo empezó a relajarse sintió un estremecimiento que le reactivó de nuevo. Algo le hizo tensarse y sintió un agudo pinchazo en su cabeza que casi le arrancó un gemido de dolor.

Y ante sus ojos apareció una imagen extraña.

Todo estaba oscuro y húmedo. Ranma oía el agua correr a su alrededor, lo sentía sobre sus ropas, su pelo y la piel. Las manos le dolían y estaba muy cansado. Tenía el corazón atascado en la garganta pero no lo sentía latir, le costaba respirar. Hacía frío, mucho frío.

Bajó la vista y entonces vio a Akane, en sus brazos, inconsciente. Llevaba su camisa china sobre el cuerpo y su rostro se veía más pálido que nunca, también su pelo estaba mojado; el modo en que su cuerpo se apoyaba contra su torso con dejadez le hizo sentir miedo, parecía que no pudiera moverse, ni siquiera para respirar.

Parecía muerta.

Alzó la vista y pudo captar algunos detalles de aquel lugar que su cerebro registró, pero fue solo un segundo. Sintió un nuevo pinchazo en su mente y al abrir los ojos, Ranma estaba de nuevo en el cuarto de Akane y ella estaba a su lado, con su pijama amarillo como siempre.

—Akane… —susurró confuso. Volvía a sudar y su pecho se agitó por los nervios. Se acercó más a ella y notó su respiración calmada bajo la sabana. Estaba bien.

Pero él no.

_¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!_

Esta vez no se trataba de una pesadilla, pues no había tenido tiempo de quedarse dormido. Seguía consciente y aunque sabía que no era real, le había impresionado del mismo modo que si lo hubiera sido. Pero, ¿de dónde había salido esa imagen tan terrible?

_Akane… ¿acaso ella está en peligro?_

¿Había sido real o…?

En esa _otra vida_, que casi se había desvanecido ya de su mente, Akane había muerto ahogada en el canal. Y ahora acababa de verla… pero ¡No! Él estaba con ella en esa visión, llevaba su ropa… y en la pesadilla, él no estaba en la vida de Akane cuando aquello pasó.

_Entonces… _

Sacudió la cabeza.

_No creo que sea real. Habrá sido… solo una jugarreta de mi mente._

Sin embargo, Ranma tenía la sensación de que conocía ese lugar. En lo poco que había llegado a ver al levantar la mirada captó detalles que se le hacían familiares, como si ya hubiese estado allí.

Y si era un lugar que sí existía…

_¡No, no quería pensar en ello! ¡Era imposible que fuera algo real!_

_Solo sigo nervioso por todo lo demás._

Volvió a mirar a Akane y al verla tan relajada, él también pudo calmarse. Rodó hacia ella y le rozó la frente con cuidado de no despertarla.

—No dejaré que ocurra nada que pueda separarte de mí —susurró para calmarse.

Si algo malo tenía que pasar, no importaba qué fuera, Ranma estaba decidido a luchar. A enfrentar lo que viniera, por temible y aterrador que fuera, y a vencer para que su pesadilla no se hiciera realidad. Y tenía la suficiente confianza en sí mismo como para creer que lo conseguiría.

_Es absurdo sentir miedo por algo que aún no ha ocurrido._

Volvió a acomodarse al lado de su prometida y enganchó su mano por encima de las sabanas. Le echó una última mirada y cerró los ojos. De nuevo, la somnolencia empezó a invadirle con deliciosa calma y Ranma creyó que por fin podría descansar. Por desgracia, justo antes de entregarse al sueño, lo supo.

Supo qué lugar era ese que había visto en su visión.

_¡Jusenkyo!_ Descubrió y sin querer pateó las sabanas. _¡Era Jusenkyo, seguro!_

Con sus pozas malditas, las cañas de bambú y ese aire de maldad flotando en forma de arrullo acuático.

_Pero, ¿cómo iba a acabar Akane en Jusenkyo? ¡Es absurdo! No hay ninguna razón para que ella fuera a parar allí._

Ranma estuvo seguro. Esa imagen no era real, de ningún modo podía serlo.

¡No tenía por qué preocuparse! Akane jamás pondría un pie en Jusenkyo.

Al fin podía descansar.

.

.

Y mientras Ranma se rendía, a un más que merecido descanso, una pequeña niña china que huía con un misterioso mapa, ponía rumbo a Japón. Más concretamente a Nerima, aunque ni ella misma sabía por qué.

.

—**Fin—**

..

…

**¡Hola!**

**Pues hemos llegado al final verdadero y definitivo de la historia, ahora sí que sí. Después de tanto tiempo compartiendo este fic, este ha sido el desenlace ^^ Espero de corazón que os haya gustado. Cuando se me ocurrió la idea para esta historia era tan pequeña que pensé que sería un ligero Oneshot, no tengo idea de cómo fue que se convirtió en esta historia tan larga (de hecho es el fic más largo que he escrito hasta el momento sobre Ranma y Akane), pero bueno aquí está.**

**Empezó siendo un AU absoluto, luego se volvió algo más real y finalmente he querido enlazarlo con el manga. Por si no se entiende, el último párrafo hace referencia a esa pequeña niña que proviene de Jusenkyo y que es la que desencadena todo lo que pasa después; el viaje a Jusenkyo, el secuestro de Akane, la batalla con Saffron… Así que, quizás, las pesadillas de Ranma, esas imágenes extrañas que le vienen podrían ser… ¿una especie de premonición o advertencia de lo que va a pasar? Jajajaja, lo dejó abierto para que cada uno piense lo que quiera.**

**Una vez más mando un fuerte y grandioso agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que han seguido esta historia tan larga, todos aquellos que se animaron a leerlo aunque fuera un AU, que siguieron cuando creímos que Akane había muerto y a todos los que me habéis mandado ánimos y apoyo a través de vuestras reviews que me llegan al alma cada vez que recibo una **

**Desde el principio esta fue una historia que se me hizo super complicada de escribir, luego se me hizo complicada otra vez al revisarla para subirla… pero aquí está terminada. Así que si alguna vez estáis escribiendo algo y pensáis que no seréis capaces de terminarlo, os animo que sigáis escribiendo porque lo importante es ****no dejar de hacerlo nunca****.**

**Y bueno… más fics vendrán, pero eso será dentro de 15 días.**

**Un saludo y muchos besotes para todos y todas. ¡Nos vemos!**

—**EroLady—**


End file.
